An Outcast and Nekojin
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Natsu is an outcast in his home town his mother died when he was young and he was often the target of bullying for the color of his hair. She was a Nekojin a human cat hybrid there race was subject to discrimination but will she bother to try and make a friend? I think this is one of my better summaries :) OOC Natsu and Neko Erza :P. THIS STORY IS ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with this story. Now I have to tell you that I adopted this story from** _ **deltaprime 11**_ **. I asked him and he said yes so don't give me any flames or bad reiviews of stealing his story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail and I'll do my best to keep this story living.**

Natsu sat on a park bench looking up at the orange clouds in the late-afternoon sky. He smiled he used to come to this place with his mother and point out the shapes of the clouds as animals and other various things he was in them.

"Well mom," He half prayed half told the air in front of him "I am off to Tokyo tomorrow, off to university and hopefully a better life than the one I had here."

He smiled up at the sky as he stood up, time to go home he thought to himself as he shoved his hand's into his pocket's and began to long walk home, it didn't take long for him to notice the foot-steps behind him he stopped and whirled around "The fuck do you want?!" he demanded

The man behind him let an evil smirk go across his face "You got keen hearing there boy," The man pulled a knife from his back pocket "Give me your wallet and you can walk away with your life."

Natsu glared defiantly at the man "You're that sick fucker who has been attacking women in the streets lately hasn't you?"

"What if I am?" The man sneered back. "What are y-."

He was abruptly cut off by Natsu shoe embedded in his face "Oh, I am sorry did you make a mistake and think I was a woman, or did you think I would be afraid of the letter opener you just threatened me with?" Natsu spun his body and launched the man a way's down the street, he stalked towards the now unconscious human being and grabbed him by the collar "We are going to make a small stop at the police station I am sure you won't mind." he announced as he dragged the man along behind him, with a clang he dragged the hands head into one of the metal street poles "Oh, sorry how clumsy of me." he feigned as he walked.

Natsu walked into the police station and practically threw the man into the front desk, many of the officer's stopped before they noticed who walked in the door and continued about their daily work.

"Ah, Natsu got another one I see," The man behind the desk craned his neck up to see the man unconscious on the floor in front of him, Natsu nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is the sick rapist that has been prowling around lately," Natsu said delivering a swift kick to his head and feigning that he tripped "Thought I do your job's one last time before I left."

The man behind the desk chuckled "Well there is a 5000 dollar reward for this man's…capture, so enjoy the extra spending money."

"I don't want it," Natsu said flatly as he walked out of the station "You'd think after the 30th time you would remember that by now."

The man chuckled and picked up the phone on his desk dialing a number he had done many times before "Hello, Igneel yeah he did it again, how much more was it you needed to get him that apartment, 5000 well then it is your lucky day."

Natsu walked along, with a small smile a little nostalgic that he was off to Tokyo it had been his dream since he was a boy to live there, he wanted to meet all kinds of people and if he was lucky actually see a Nekojin, there were none in their town and he always wondered what they were like, he didn't believe they were these evil creatures people made them out to be, he stuck firm to his mother teachings, everyone deserves happiness and judging someone by their outward appearance is the highest form of ignorance. And so he walked towards his home with a large smile tomorrow he would be in Tokyo.

Natsu opened the door to their home and stepped inside he barely had enough time to say hello before his head rushed to meet the carpeted floor stopping just before he impacted.

"Dad I thought you promised not to attack me today." Natsu groaned from the ground.

"Ah, the perfect time to catch someone off guard is by giving them false information and besides you know the punishment for being late even if you were upholding the law next time you will book it home!" His father, Igneel, scolded him with a mirthful smile across his face before pulling him back to his feet.

"Heh, you crazy old man," Natsu smirked, interrupting the scowl usually plastered along his face "I am going to miss you though."

His father gave him a rough pat on the back "You know the rules if you leave, you aren't allowed to come back until you got a girl." His father gave him a wide-smile and Natsu shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright you two come sit and eat," Cana smiled sweetly, the 13 year-old had taken up many of her mother's duties when she had passed, although her wrath was something that scared all of them into overtaking a few of the various chores around the house.

Natsu shook his head as the memory of her chasing him around with the vacuum cleaner when he had forgotten to take out the trash.

"Natsu pull your head out of the clouds and eat before your food get cold." her voice snapped him back to reality and he began to eat the stew she had prepared for them.

"So have you picked your subject's yet?" Wendy the youngest of the three siblings asked as she peered at her older brother.

Natsu shook his head with a smile "Well besides the general work, I haven't picked a major yet I want to give it a little more thought that's all."

"Knowing you, you will wait until the last possible moment before you make your decision then scramble madly to get all your work done." Wendy said nonchalantly

"Hey I am not that bad!" Natsu defended

"Whatever," Wendy said as she excused herself from the table to sit in front of the TV "Haven't you still got to pack?"

Natsu's face drained, CRAP! He screamed at himself he completely forgot to pack, he turned and after saying a hasty thank you to his sister he bolted up the stairs and began shoving various clothing into his suit case. After he was done he sat on his bed with a sigh, curse his sister for always being right, what was he going to do about his major he certainly couldn't leave it too long, he tapped his chin, Well I could do art but I don't really want to make a career out of my drawing's it's not like they are original. He opened his drawer and flicked through the pages of his artwork, stopping at his unfinished piece, he picked up a pencil he started to think about what he wanted to do as he completed the drawing in front of him. The picture itself was of a silver robotic man, with a dark green visor and a pair of segmented wings each it's own small hexagon put together to take the shape. He finished it off and still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Laying down he stared at the ceiling as he thought, his eyes slowly grew heavy and before long he was asleep.

Natsu sighed as he sat on the train taking him from his home-town to Tokyo, after oversleeping he had barely made it here on time, his mind kept drifting back to what his father had said the night before he knew it was a joke, but he couldn't shake an odd feeling like it set something on motion that he wasn't going to be able to avoid he shrugged I have officially become as crazy as my father. He watched the sun on the horizon as the train rumbled it way towards the capitol. Natsu ran down the street's of the city cursing his luck with transport, A power outage had held up the train's for an extra half hour he hoped his father's friend had waited for him he did not relish the thought of sleeping out on the pavement. He noticed the silhouette of a man talking with someone he couldn't quite make out and he sighed in relief he was still waiting.

The pair heard him approach and the older man turned around stroking his large moustache "Ah, Natsu I haven't seen you in year's I heard about the train delay glad you could make it." Old man Makarov gave him a large grin.

"Yeah, what has It been 12 years since you moved to Tokyo?" Natsu shaking his hand.

The old man nodded "Oh right Natsu this is Mirajane, Mirajane this is the oldest son of my oldest friend Natsu."

The tall woman stepped out from behind Makarov with a large smile on her face, she had white hair and blue eyes and large fluffy white tail swished around behind her as she smiled at him and her ear's twitched slightly.

Natsu's mouth hung open, she was the first Nekojin he had ever seen and frankly he wasn't sure what do to "N-Nice t-to me-et you m-ma'am." He managed to stammer out and she stared at him in confusion, he gulped he would rather not make enemies on his first day in Tokyo, why couldn't there by like a guide-book on life or something.

"I am the first Neko you have seen aren't I?" she asked

Natsu nodded "Yeah, sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," She said happily "Although it is just Mira."

Natsu nodded "Okay…Mira nice to meet you."

"You too sweetness," She purred as she walked past him, she dragged her tail along his chin as she did and he blushed deeply not sure what to do so he just stood there.

Makarov shook his head with a chuckle "Careful that kitty has claw's ( **PUN INTENDED!).** "

Natsu looked at him with a chuckle "So, where is this room?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow at him and handed him a few letter's "These came for you, I guess they are from your folks," He said flatly before handing him a small house key "And here is your key."

He looked down at the two letter's and then at the key, before looking up to ask the old man something else, but he was gone "Wait a second you didn't tell when rent was due!"

He got no response, so he shrugged and looked down at the letters cracking the one sent by his dad as he ascended a few steps to take a seat while he read.

 _Natsu_

 _Now I know you don't like charity and that is why you never accepted the rewards the police offered you, but what you don't know is that desk guy that you always talked too he sent the rewards onto me and I used them to get you a little going away present, you may have noticed that my good friend Makarov never gave you the rent due date, well that is because he no longer owns the apartment yeah your old man bought the thing from him and I am giving it to you, now you have the place in Tokyo you always dreamed of!_

 _Oh, by the way your sister's helped me furnish it on that 'business trip' I took a few months back so you owe us all a thanks you big loon!_

 _Your Family._

Natsu looked from the key to the letter and back again, WHAT!? his mind practically roared at him and he fumbled to his phone dialing his father's number. He pressed the phone to his ear and never regretted anything more in his life.

"HELLO!" His father's voice was so loud he started and slipped off the steps landing with a loud thud he gulped down air and got to his feet slowly with a groan.

"Did you really do all this, because this is one of the worst jokes ever if that was a joke!" Natsu snapped into the phone

"I am a little hurt Natsu," His father responded "No, it's all real you own the apartment completely, you're welcome by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," Natsu said he was still processing the information a little in his mind "So holiday rules apply?"

"If you dare miss one of our patented family holiday's I will send Wendy to disembowel you herself and she will probably like it you know." his father threatened light heartedly but Natsu gulped.

"Don't worry I will be home for all of them." he said quickly

"Why are you still talking to me go enjoy your new place then go hit the town, meet the _ladies."_ Natsu could practically see the large grin on his father's face when he said that and he shook his head.

"All right I will talk to you later." He replied hanging up the phone and sitting back down with a large smile, well I have my place in Tokyo he looked up at the sky "You knew he would do this didn't you, you are just as crazy as he is." he told the sky with a little sadness.

With a sigh he got up and picked up the other note, and the key he had dropped in his fall, he ascended to the door and stepped inside his new home. Well his sisters knew him better than anyone, the place was furnished exactly how he would do it, the TV was mounted on the wall with a large black couch in front of it, a hallway lead off to the two bedrooms and another led into the laundry bathroom and toilet, he slipped off his shoes as he stepped onto the carpet he walked down towards the bedrooms, opening the first of the two he peered inside, a large light board stood in the corner as well as fairly bare walls, so this was the room furnished by Wendy he guessed, she knew everything he wanted when it came to his drawing the lighting was set perfectly and the large chest of drawers on the side wall were likely filled with everything he would need. he closed the door and turned to open the other door, looking inside her saw just a large bed and ample closet space for his clothing. Don't really know what I expected here he thought to himself as he dropped his bad and kicked it against the wall to be unpacked later. His stomach growled loudly as he left the room, well I have a little spending money for the first few weeks so I will go to that convenience store up the road he thought, at least to tide me over until I can get some proper food in the house.

The store he walked into was small and if it wasn't some kind of candy or sweet it was a microwave meal that always tasted horrible no matter what it promised on the box, he picked out a coke and grabbed a small packet of chip's at the very least I will live till tomorrow off of this he thought glumly as he rounded the corner bumping into someone he hadn't seen, he looked down at the small person in a black hoodie that covered their face from his view, he eyes slid over the person's figure the hoodie turned to a pair of baggy jeans and fairly simple sneakers, he bent down.

"So-." She cut him off "Why don't you watch where you're going you fricken giant!"

He stepped back as a small amount of anger entered his system "I am not a giant you are just a midget!" he yelled back.

The person jumped to their feet, he noticed the lock's of red hair and realized this was a girl, crap he just realized if this went to any kind of physical violence he was pretty much screwed, she took his moment of lapse in thought to kick him in the shin hard, As he bent down with wince she grabbed a hold of his hair.

"I am not a midget you are a freaking Giant you hear!" she yelled at him.

Natsu got a good look at her face, well he didn't have much else in his field of vision she was cutish, in fact if she wasn't yelling and attacking him he probably would think she was quite a bit more pretty. But as it stood now her trying to stare a hole into his skull with her brown orbs she was not at all on the top of his befriend list.

A large shadow appeared next to both of them and Natsu turned his head slightly to see a large build security guard looking down at them "You two need to leave." He said flatly

"She started it, I was about to apologize when she blew up in my face!" Natsu defended he may have retaliated but still.

"I don't care get out both of you!" The man's tone was rather angry and the two people nodded and left, as the two stepped out they turned to each other angrily.

"You happy giant now I am going to go Hungry!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah well it's my first night here and I am hungry too you midget!" He snapped back

"Weren't you about to apologize?!" She snapped at him "Or was that just another lie your kind are so fond of?!"

His kind? in truth he was about to apologize to her, he noticed her tapping her foot and he sighed "I'm sorry." he said in defeat he didn't need to argue with this crazy woman all he had to do was find some food.

"I'll forgive you if you buy me dinner," She said with an evil smirk before pointing down the street "There is a McDonald's down that way."

Natsu sighed again, he wouldn't be able to sleep well if he let her go hungry because he was slow to apologize, he mentally berated himself hey it's not your fault she couldn't wait for an apology, Yeah but it is technically your fault you got kicked out his mind admitted, before he sighed in defeat "Fine, lead the way."

He continued to argue with himself as he walked behind the small girl, he older brother side won and he blamed everything on himself with another sigh, but I am going to make it up to her anyway. So it doesn't matter which one of you won.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the cashier coughed "So are one Mr. Giant that girl before said you would be paying for her meal."

Natsu wanted to grab the girl by the scruff of the neck and shake her he reluctantly nodded and ordered his own food, walking away from the counter to find the crazed midget that had gotten him into this mess.

He was on the verge of giving up looking for her when he spotted the crazy girl sitting in the darker corner of the shop hood still pulled down. he walked over and took the seat opposite her.

"My name is Natsu, not giant." he stated flatly.

"Whatever Giant," she shrugged "My name is Erza."

Natsu rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever…Midget."

She booted his shin again and he jumped slightly letting out a low growl.

"It's really your first day in Tokyo?" She asked

Natsu nodded as he nibbled on a few of his fries "Yeah, my dad bought me an apartment above this candy shop I don't know if you know it."

"Wait you live in that house above crazy old man Makarov store?!" Erza asked in surprise, wait he owned the place now why would the old man sell it to him.

"Yeah, he was old friends with my dad and he must have convinced him to sell it to him." Natsu answered

"Your dad has to be crazy to be friends with that old man," Erza smirked "I guess that means you are probably crazy too."

"Oh yeah, my dad is bat shit insane," Natsu gave her a small grin "But my mother was completely sane and I inherited that from her."

Erza noticed the touch of sadness in his voice when he spoke about his mother, so she decided to get the topic of family "So you here to go to Tokyo U?"

"How'd you know?

"What other reason would a country bumpkin like you come here?" She grinned as she watched him squirm at being called a bumpkin. She derived a twisted joy from watching him struggle.

Natsu however was no amused "Who are you calling a country bumpkin! And you said I was looking down on you, I go through all the trouble of buying you food and you now only insult me you physically beat me!"

"Technically I hit you before you offered." She kept grinning at him

"Well technically I never offered," Natsu snapped "But you still owe me and apology and a thank you!"

He hadn't meant to yell, but she was so frustrating! He was considering taking his food and leaving before he heard her giggle and he found it cute, endearing even.

She picked up his hand and bowed her head slightly "I am sorry I hit you and thank you for the meal!" she exclaimed as sweetly as she could.

If Natsu hadn't met the angry her, he may have bought into the act "Your welcome." he said simply, giving her a smile.

She dropped his hand as the cashier brought the food towards them, setting it down, they spent the next few minutes eating a discussing school, while Natsu had yet to select his major, he found out she was a Major in business though she neglected to mention why and he thought little of it.

"So what's your schedule?" She asked as she nibbled on the last of her fries.

That was a good question he had gotten there a few day's early to learn it and have a look around the campus before his first day, he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

She reached over and snatched it from him, studying it he considered snatching it back but it didn't really matter if she found out what classes he had right?

"Better get used to having me around pinky," She said handing him back the paper "We have got 4 classes together."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the nickname, his hair color was better than giant he supposed and wait 4 classes with this crazy midget! How did he get so lucky, wait…lucky?! Brain I order you to get your shit together!

"Oh joy." Was al he said meanwhile he brain went into overdrive trying to sort itself out.

Despite himself he actually enjoyed the girl's company, he hadn't had any real friends in high school and she seemed okay when she wasn't beating on him anyway. The two walked in relative silence until he got to the cross street that led to his home. The girl moved her shoulders and squirmed a little before walking up to him "Here," was all she said handing him a small scrap of paper. "Shoot me a text sometime." she said as she skipped away towards the dorms where she lived.

Natsu looked down at the scrap of paper in his hands and up at the girl walking away from him, he turned around and allowed a smile to return to his face as he walked up into his home. He plopped down onto the bed heavily looking at the ceiling "Well I suppose I can call it a good day." he said aloud as he closed his eyes. A certain red-headed girl entered his dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here! I'll say this, I'm updating the first thirteen original chapters. So any further chapters will be my own. But for now the next twelve chapters will be the originals.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or it characters. If I did then I would haveNOT have gotten or Natsu or Lucy together**

Natsu started upright to the sound of someone banging on his door 'Who the hell?' He thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and stretching out and walking down the hallway to the front door, he opened it slowly and peered around the edge of the door, a familiar white haired man stood on the other side a large smile on his face.

"Hey there Old man, what's up?" Natsu said tiredly as he opened the door fully to let the man in.

"Nothing just came to check in make sure you got situated alright." Makarov said calmly as he walked into the house.

Natsu walked into the kitchen "Coffee?" He called out.

Makarov nodded and Natsu retrieved a second mug from the cupboard "So everything go well?"

"Well if be 'well' you mean I ate and slept then yes." Natsu answered idly.

"Oh, I thought I saw you walking with some hooded girl last night, my mistake." Makarov said giving him a sidelong glance.

Natsu started "Oh, yeah her…Well yeah we ate and then went home."

"Is that all?" Makarov asked curiously.

"She gave me her number." Natsu replied.

Makarov wolf-whistled "Look at you already popular among the women."

Natsu's shoulder slumped as he set the coffee in front of the old man "Yeah…No." Was all he said.

"Oh, give yourself some credit you have been in Tokyo less than twenty four hours and you picked up a girls number…Most guys would be proud." Makarov smiled and spoke in a rather flat tone.

"Yeah most guys would be happy is they were _trying_ to get a girls number I don't even know what I did." Natsu replied.

Makarov practically downed the coffee with a gulp and took his leave, Natsu heard the front door closed and he sighed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it intensely 'It's not like I want to see the crazy midget again, I just need someone to show me around and since we have already met it makes it easier yeah that's the reason.' He though with a nod 'Well I suppose if you believe in it enough it came come true. Aren't I supposed to help me?' he thought glumly arguing with himself.

'Fine I want to hang out with the crazed midget again! But not for any other reason than I am sick of being alone and I get the feeling she is too! Whatever you need to justify it with.' Natsu sighed at his mind 'If you weren't important I would have removed you years ago.'

Picking up his phone he mashed the buttons a little harder than he intended and set it down at the table.

Erza's head shot up as her phone rang, he clawed her way across the bed and picked it up.

 _Hey Midget you free today?_

She raised her eyebrow at the message.

 _Maybe, what's up?_

A few minutes past before her phone buzzed again.

 _I was wondering if you could show me around campus._

Erza smiled 'If he is going to leave me such a wide opening of course I am going to take it.'

 _Yeah, I guess I am free to hold your hand in the big bad city of Tokyo today, Of course your buying me lunch._

Natsu chuckled at her terms and walked to his front door, he exited his house and paused it was quite cold outside, he snaked his hand to his coat rack and grabbed the one closest to the door, he threw it around his shoulders as he locked the door and set off towards the university.

 _I can live with those I will meet you out front in 10 minutes._

Natsu took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, feeling it reinvigorate his system as he walked a small smile made its way to his face. He spotted the familiar midget a little ahead of him, she turned around when she heard his footsteps and gave him a small smile.

"Hey there midget." He said as he arrived next to her, receiving a boot to the shin at the nickname that made him wince.

"Hey yourself you oversized flower." Erza shot at him.

"Shall we go?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Erza rolled her eyes "I hope you fully appreciate all the work you are making me do."

"Work? All your doing is showing e around and then spending some of my money!" Natsu snapped.

Erza just shrugged "Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have anything to say so….yeah.**

 **Flaredragon out**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

Natsu gave the girl a small nod as he did a double take of her attire, it was quite cold outside and she opted for a short sleeved pale pink shirt, with baggy black jeans and a woolen beanie pulled tightly over her head, he frowned as he walked behind her.

She stopped and gave him a sidelong glance, noticed his eyes wandering about her person she smirked "Checkin me out?" She joked.

"You wish." Natsu replied smirking himself "You sure your gonna be alright it's pretty cold out."

She shrugged "I am naturally warm." Was all she said as they stopped at the first building inside the campus, she gestured to it rather boredly "That's the girls dorms where I currently live…No boys without special consent from Mirajane." She added with an insinuating tone.

He gave her a sidelong glance "What's that you want me to sneak in to see you midget." He taunted.

She delivered a swift kick to his shin "Moving on." She snapped.

Natsu shook his head and buried his hand in his coat pockets as he followed her, she gestured to a few more buildings, the general class rooms where you do math's English and the other core subjects, she pointed to the art building "That's the art department." She said almost happily, Natsu noticed and decided to ask her.

"You draw?" He said simply.

She nodded "Yeah, only kind of kiddy stuff though nothing noteworthy."

Natsu shook his head "If it's nothing noteworthy, you won't mind showing me sometime then." He said with a smile.

She cocked her head slightly to the die as she looked at him, he looked sincere 'That's the first time anyone has ever asked to see my drawings.'

"What about you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I only draw fan based picture from the few various Anime I watch, but I do really enjoy it." Natsu said with a smile.

"How come you aren't an art major then?" Erza asked.

"I enjoy it, I just don't want to make a living out of it…I don't have the kind of motivation for that." Natsu answered plainly.

Erza just nodded "But what about you, you like to draw and you're in business."

"My parents are very…Adamant about getting a 'proper' education, not freeloading to become a useless member of society." Erza said a little depressed, she didn't like talking about her family much.

Natsu sensed the depression rather quickly "You getting hungry yet?"

Erza perked up almost instantly "Yeah, and your buying!" She chirped happily.

Natsu rolled his eyes "Where do you want to go then?"

Erza tapped her chin in thought as she looked up at the sky "Oh, I know follow me!" She exclaimed as she took off.

Natsu started slightly before following close behind her, the left the campus and walked a few blocks down coming across a small café on the corner, he smiled at the small place, it had a design that could only be described as 'Homey' they walked inside, the black and white tiled floor, the walls were painted a very dark green, it was relaxing to look at, he inhaled deeply the smell of fresh ground coffee and whatever the chef was making in the back entered his nose and made his mouth water.

"Table for two?" A young girl of about 16 chirped from behind the counter with a large smile on her face, Erza nodded and darted into the back of the place taking one of the seats, the girl watched her with a knowing smile and turned back to Natsu "Your girlfriend sure seems eager."

Natsu half choked "We are just friends." 'Not even friend really the crazy midget sees me as a huge punching bag.'

"Oh, my mistake." The girl said simply the smile never leaving her face she handed him a pair of the menu's and walked into the back of the shop, emerging a few moments later with a tray of various cakes.

Natsu slid the menu across the table to Erza and sat down, he looked at the small picture and the name of the place 'The Cozy Kitten.' The decal made him chuckle, the cat on the front reminded him of the Cheshire from Alice in wonderland, it was lying lazily on the handle of a tea or coffee cup with a wide grin, a few small Z's floated up next to it. He open the menu and looked down it lazily, there were a few Human dished like sandwiches and the like as well as a few dishes targeted at the Nekojin, things like special fish based dishes and other stuff 'Apparently this place is one that caters to both races.' He thought with a small smile. The waitress approached them with a small notepad.

"Have you decided?" She asked.

Natsu nodded "I will just go with a grilled ham and cheese, and a flat white with two sugars please." she jotted down and turned to Erza.

She looked at the menu for a few minutes "I'll have a tuna and cheese grilled, a piece of the Strawberry cheesecake and a small cappuccino please."

Natsu sweat dropped 'I had better be able to pay for that.' He thought glumly as the waitress world around and walked into the kitchen.

Erza watched him carefully 'Maybe the Tuna was a bad idea.' She thought as she watched the worried look on his face.

Erza decided to approach the next topic carefully "Hey, what do you think about Nekojin?" she asked innocently.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts with a frown, Erza felt a small bit of panic rise up within her 'This is where he tells me he hates them and they should just bow to humans and leave them alone like the rest.'

"I have only ever met one in my life, her name was Mira if I remember correctly, she was a friend of my uncle's. As for what I think about them as a whole, not a lot I think they are just people trying to make their own way and any form of racism against them is a very low form of ignorance, I have the same view in sexism, it's just stupid old people too stuck in their ways to see that everyone just wants the same opportunities." Natsu finished his small speech, and blush a little he had never really told anyone about his true beliefs on these kinds of things, it felt a little embarrassing.

"I think the world needs more people like you." The waitress interrupted as she set the food down "Your drinks will be along in the moment as well as your piece of cake."

Erza smiled at her, before looking back at Natsu a small amount of surprise remained in her eyes 'He took all my worries and 180'd them, I will tell him before he leaves.' She gave herself a small nod as she started eating.

"So what about you?" Natsu asked after thanking the waitress.

"What about me?" Erza asked with a small frown.

"What are your thought on Nekojin and stuff?" He asked a little lazily.

"Oddly enough same as yours." 'Because I am one!' Her mind screamed and she gave him a small smile.

Natsu just chuckled "You know you're the first person I have ever told about that."

"Really?" Erza asked, a little surprised he had no one else to talk to.

"Well yeah, I haven't really had any friends for my life so you are the only one I felt like telling." Natsu said simply.

"So you consider me a friend?" Erza asked a little skeptical.

"Well what else would I consider you?" Natsu turned back to her, a little seriousness in his tone and eyes.

"I don't know a crazy bloodthirsty midget?" she joked

Natsu chuckled "Well you are those t-Ow!" He exclaimed at the kick the hit his shin causing him to jump and bang his knee into the table.

"Why you I take it back you are bat shit insane!" He fired off, in a jokingly angry tone.

"Well of course I am I hang out with a giant like you!" She fired back.

"I am not a giant!" Natsu snapped "You are just _SUUPER_ small!"

Erza delivered another kick to his shin and he yelped, both of them having calmed down from their respective 'Argument' continued to eat.

The bell rang signaling a few new customers entering the building, Erza froze and paled slightly, Natsu turned around noticed the waitress in a similar sate to Erza, apparently these new guys were not very welcome.

Natsu looked at the small group of five, the one who seemed to lead them had black hair, his eyes glowed almost evilly as he looked over the room spotting Erza, he walked over to her and leant down, ignoring Natsu completely, he put his face uncomfortably close the Erza.

"I thought we made it clear you aren't allowing in here." He threatened.

"Enough!" The waitress yelled "you do not own this place, you do not get to decide who is allowed and isn't." The girl seethed from behind the counter.

"You would say that you Furry fucker!" The boy spat.

Natsu had no idea what they were talking about, but that didn't stop him from placing a firm grip on the boys shoulders, he pulled him away from Erza and spun him off to the rest of his group. Natsu grimaced at the glares her received and cracked his knuckles "I think it's about time you leave." Natsu said a rather dangerous Aura seemed to surround him, Erza was slightly afraid but wouldn't let it show.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The boy spat "Kick the crap out of this do-gooder now!" The boy shouted as his comrades rushed at Natsu.

Natsu caught the first boys fist and twisted, a resound click rang out as he smashed his hand into the boy's elbow, he cried out in pain and back away from him clutching at the now broken arm.

"We don't need to do this at all, you can just leave this place alone." Natsu offered flatly. 'Or we can continue and I can destroy all you arrogant pricks.'

"As if we take what we want, that's how it works around here boy!" He spat.

Natsu responded with a cocky grin "Really, is that how it I _worked_ around here." He said threateningly.

The boy paled slightly as Natsu moved towards him. The four of the backing away from his slowly "Come on its four against one, get him!" The boy practically shrieked. Natsu ducked under the kick aimed for his head and embedded his fist into the attackers stomach he lurched forward as the air rushed from his and Natsu booted him in the chin, he went airborne for a few seconds before landed with a thud next to the 'leader' Natsu blocked a set of punches thrown by one of the others before flipping him on his back and slamming his elbow into the boys nose, leaving him on the ground her rolled backwards and got to his feet as th leader and one other were left.

"You can still just leave." Natsu said flatly.

The leader glared at him, as they gather up there injured comrades dragging them from the building. Natsu straightened his back and rolled his shoulder around as he pulled on it. "You two alright?" Natsu asked simply.

The waitress nodded and Natsu turned back to Erza, Her shoulder wracked with silent sobs and he immediately became worried he approached her and she moved away from him and he stopped.

"Erza are you alright it's just me?" He asked worriedly holding out his hands showing her his palms 'Did the guy shake her up that much? I shouldn't have let him go I should have just beaten him to an unrecognizable pulp right where he stood.' Natsu thought with a mental growl.

"I-I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Erza cried as she ran from him, out the front door and down the street. Natsu frowned he slammed the contents of his wallet on the table and took off after her, she was fast but he was still faster, he got close to her and reached out missed slightly as she turned and taking the beanie of her head, she froze and spun around to face him tears still streaming out of her eyes, he noticed the small fox-like ears on her head and stared with an open mouth gape "You're a cat?" He asked in surprise.

"Just stay away Natsu, it is better for you." She sobbed out as she ran into the girls dorm, he watched her leave in open mouthed surprise 'How is this better my only friend just ran away from me, surely she knows I don't care she is a Nekojin she even asked me about it!' Natsu's head swam and he stood locked in the same spot, his head swimming around the same way with the same questions but the most prevalent being 'Why?'


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu sat on his bed, He turned Erza's beanie over in his hand as he stared at the wall, it had been two days since he knew friend abruptly cut herself off from everybody he continued to try and bore a hole in the wall. After the initial shock of losing his friend, he got angry and then he started to understand her reasoning 'Just cause I understand it doesn't mean I am going to sit around here.' He stood up and walked into his living room, as he arrived at the door the bell rang, he staggered slightly 'Who would visit me now?' He opened the door slightly, before the thing flew into him roughly he took a fist to the face in his surprise and he flew backwards holding onto his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ERZA?!" The familiar woman screamed.

Natsu raised his hands defensively "I-I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Then why has she locked herself in her room for two days and done nothing but I assume cry!" The director of Erza dorm snapped, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

"Look it wasn't my fault these guys came into this café and attacked me…Well I technically attacked them first but they were terrorizing the waitress and threatening Erza, after they left she was all upset and I didn't understand why and she ran away and then I accidently pulled the beanie of her head and found out she was a Nekojin." Natsu explained quickly, then took a long inhale.

"I get why she wants to end our friendship to protect me from guys like that, but…" He trailed off.

Mirajane tapped her chin "I have an idea, you will just have to do exactly what I tell you too."

Natsu gave her a questioning look "I think I can do that."

"Well good," Mira clapped her hands together with a small smile "First things first we are gonna need a peace offering."

Erza at on her couch, he knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes were red and puffy and her tail stayed depressingly stuck to the couch, she sniffled slightly and took a long breath 'It is better like this, now that I am alone again no one can get hurt because of me.' Images of her short time with the pinkette brought a smile to her face, despite everything she had had genuine fun with him, the feeling faded and was replaced with one akin to self-loathing 'He probably hates me now.' A knock at the door pulled her from her mind, she wiped at her eyes furiously as she walked, not really caring about her ears and tail on show for the world…well her dorm room.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It Mira, there is package you need to sing for." Mira called back.

Erza frowned, she hadn't ordered anything must be a mistake or something "Um, I haven't ordered anything."

"Listen little one this is really heavy would you mind if we store it in there, just for a little while." Mira asked hopefully.

Erza sighed "Yeah, I suppose theta's alright." She opened the door and gestured for her to enter, what surprised he was the heavy footsteps that practically stomped past her, she slammed the door and her head whipped around to face the very familiar pink-haired boy she had befriended. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded coldly.

"Relax, I brought cake," Natsu said offering a smile, Erza raised her eyebrow she could see the slice of strawberry cheesecake practically taunting her in the clear container. Fighting against every fiber of her being to speak "I am not hungry." She said flatly.

"Really? I think your face disagrees." Natsu taunted, Erza glared at him and wiped the small amount of drool from the edge of her mouth "Well if that is all you came here to do ple-" She cut off as a very sudden warmth enveloped her, she squeaked slightly and place her hands on his chest, she couldn't find the strength to push him away, so instead she just fell limp against him a few quiet sobs racking her body.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," He said as he stepped back, a wide smile splitting his features "Speaking if getting rid of people, you are horrible at chasing people away."

"You still barged into my apartment!" she pointed at him, a large smile on her face as the old Erza returned in full force "You owe me so many meals for this! You are going to regret becoming my friend!"

"I think I can handle it," Natsu said with a smirk "Hey, I have a pretty good idea why you ran away, but just to clarify it's because you didn't want me to get hurt yeah?"

Erza scoffed "Don't put yourself on a high horse, I am merely concerned for my own safety you're the one picking fights with random men in coffee shops."

Natsu shook his head "And you are the on hiding the real you."

Erza opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't actually find anything worth saying "Natsu, you know there are tons of people like that guy…Why would you want to remain around me you are just going to get hurt."

It was Natsu's turn to scoff "I don't know what kind of drug you were on that day, but if you didn't notice they were afraid of _me_ remember?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just be a normal person and make normal friends?" Erza said a little sadly.

"Normal people, are exactly like that guy!" Natsu practically spat "If normal people can overlook such cruelly or in turn be that cruel I would rather be a fucking alien!"

He got a look much like he had grown a second head, before she burst into laughter "That's only something you could say with a straight face."

Natsu rolled his eyes "And what about you, you wanted to be friends with me too remember."

"Don't flatter yourself you Tulip, I am just using you as my meal ticket." She smirked.

"At least I am not a midget!" Natsu snapped, a foot connected with his shin and he winced.

"Screw you," Erza said jokingly "Hang on a second how did you even get in here! Boy's aren't allowed in the girls dorms!"

A sudden self-consciousness overtook Erza as she covered her ears with her hands, Natsu stared at her for a few second before plopping heavily on the couch "Mirajane got me in here on account of helping her move some boxes." He said flatly "she also made me get the cake, so remember to thank her."

Natsu looked around the room, pale-pink walls led to a white ceiling, he sat on a dark blue couch that had two small square pillows on it, the floor was white carpet, there was a TV on the wall opposite him, and two single couches beside his feet and one to the left of his head. He turned his attention back to Erza, she still stood in the same place, her hands over her ears and her tail swishing behind her nervously.

Natsu had a small idea, getting up off the couch he walked up to her, she peered up at him in slight confusion, he extended his hand "Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel." He said with a smile.

"I already kn-" She cut off getting his meaning, she took his hand "I'm Erza Scarlet." she said with a shake and a small smile herself.

"Nice to meet you, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends," Natsu said with a cheesy smile.

She rolled her eyes, still unable to remove the small smile on her face as she attempted to summon some form of anger against him, none came. He turned around and flopped down heavily on her ouch again, stretching out with a fake yawn. She shot him a glare and sat down opposite him on one of the single chairs, she slowly picking up the small clear plastic container that contain, in her opinion, the food that had been giving to them by heaven itself. She cut a small piece off with her fork and placed it in her mouth, her body seemed to melt with the flavor hitting the couch with a soft thud, she closed her eyes and chewed slowly.

Natsu merely shook his head "Well, I do not have all day so I need to get going."

Erza barely indicated she heard him just a small twitch of her ears was his response. "Hey, I will wait out the front near the streetlight we will walk to class together, you know like real friends." He taunted as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" she snapped.

"Oh, right," He spun around and tossed a small black piece of cloth, she caught it in her hand, "Sorry about, you know reacting like an idiot."

She merely chuckled "Well it's not like you can help it." she taunted.

Natsu shook his head "I'll see you tomorrow you crazy midget!" He called as he left the room.

Erza watched him leave, she buried her nose in the beanie and took a long inhale 'It smells like him,' she giggled to herself as she finished he piece of cake. She let a small smile split her face "Thanks' Natsu." she announced to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

Natsu ran down the street as he pulled his arm's through his jacket, yes the one day he has a friend to walk to class with and he oversleeps, 'I h hope she just went ahead.' he thought as he ran, he rounded the corner and continued past the street light they set as a meeting point.

"Where the hell have you been!" He recognized the voice instantly, Erza was practically cannon balling at him as he continued to run.

 **"** Alarm didn't go off!" Natsu shouted back.

"First class of the year and _you_ make us late!" Erza yelled at him.

"Well pick up the pace you crazy midget I don't want to be any later!" Natsu shouted back, he did not however think she would catch him _before_ he made it to the classroom, he placed his hand to open the door and turned around, *crack* the woman's foot found his head and he slammed against the door.

He rubbed the back of his head and wiped at the small amount of blood leaking from his nose, he noticed he had her hood drawn up covering her ears and her tail was still inside her pants, she huffed and opened the door leaving him standing with a blank look on his face in the corridor. He opened the door and practically stomped inside, the teacher merely looked at him "Find your seat." The man said flatly.

He raised his eyebrow, he expected a detention or something.

Due to them being late, Natsu was sitting two row's down from Erza who merely smirked at him as he sat down and he shook his head.

"All right, there shouldn't be any more…interruptions so, my name is Macao Conbolt and I will be your teacher for the remainder of this year any questions?" The Dark blue haired man introduced before looking over the class "No? Good. Now" And so began the lecture Natsu paid little attention too.

Natsu was gathering his things when he looked at Erza, who was finishing off her notes, a kid walked down the aisle behind her 'accidentally hit the back of her head with his books "Sorry." The kid basically mocked. Natsu gritted his teeth and bent over his chair to get his bag, as the boy walked past him he caught his ankle sending him toppling down the stairs, Natsu straightened and mimicked the kids tone "Sorry." He said a simply knowing smile across his face.

The kid shot a glare at him as he got his stuff back together and walked away. Natsu walked up and stood in front of Erza's desk, he placed his elbow's on either side of the book she was writing in and resting his chin in his hands as he watched her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she shot at him, raising her eyes to smirk at him.

"Eh, I'm hungry so hurry up." Natsu half complained half demanded.

"Not every is content with just average grades," Erza taunted "Some of us have to study…And listen."

"Hey, I do both of those things…sometimes." Natsu retorted.

"Your argument is _so_ compelling." Erza taunted again.

"So what your saying is you don't want any cheesecake." He cocked his eyebrow and he watched her reaction, she seemed to take a long breath to contain excitement as she set her pen down.

"I _suppose_ I can accompany you," She said flatly, he just grinned at her "But we are getting it to go, I want to show you something."

"What?" Natsu asked curiously

"It's a secret…And a surprise." She answered cryptically, her smile was not reassuring.

And so Natsu was led eyes closed to Erza's Secret/surprise, he had the cake in his bag to use as lever-*cough* because he was so nice he was carrying it.

"Okay, open your eyes." Erza instructed, he did so, and was met with quite possible the best view he had ever seen in his life, a small patch of grass overlooking the rooftop of the university and out of the city skyline, the sun was beginning to go down in the distance and Natsu allowed himself to sit heavily on the grass, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oi! Give me my cake you Giant!" Erza snapped, he shifted his weight and retrieved the small plastic container.

"Here." He tossed it up to her and she caught it, shooting him a look at his rough treatment of her favorite treat.

She pulled her hood back and let her ear's twitch atop her head freely, she sighed "This is easily my favorite place in Tokyo."

Natsu continued to look over the city and smiled "Yeah, I can see why."

Although he tried to hide it, his eyes constantly flickered too the two small ear's on Erza's head every time they moved, he suppressed the overwhelming urge to reach out and pet her, he had a feeling she would likely destroy him if he did.

Erza smiled, wanting to torture him further she continued to twitch her ear's and watch his reaction, Natsu seemed to notice her he looked away pointedly and scowled.

She giggled at him "Nice job with that kid in class I could barely tell you actually tripped him on purpose till you copied his tone." She smiled approvingly.

Natsu shrugged "Racism like that is just ignorance, people who judge others from their outside appearance are in fact incredibly stupid. I mean you have to be to look at someone and decide that they are worse than you."

She place her forearm over her head dramatically "Thou art a righteous warrior at heart." She mocked openly.

"Yeah, well someone has to look out for you," Natsu fired back "You're so very tame in class, almost an entirely different person."

Erza bopped his head with her fist "What was that about tame?!" she demanded.

"I'm just saying, if I hit you in the back of the head with my book's you'd probably toss me out a window." Natsu replied flatly.

"Yeah, well I would get kicked out of school, I _used_ to fight them, but as you can imagine this school isn't really massive on equality." Erza explained simply.

Natsu shook his head in annoyance "Well whatever, they won't throw me out for 'accidentally' tripping some idiot's."

Erza chuckled as she finished the last piece of her cake, ( **A/N: If you assumed it is anything other than strawberry cheesecake, you do not have the right to be reading this fiction and should leave now -.-** ) she shuffled a bit and laid her head down on Natsu's thigh, he looked down at her and smiled, she just turned her head and watched the view.

"You know if you want to touch my ear's you could always try asking." Erza announced flatly.

Natsu looked down at her, she didn't move she just sat there 'That explains why she decided I am a pillow.' he thought with a small chuckle.

"May I pet you?" Natsu, regretted the words he chose as soon as they exited his mouth.

She turned and looked at him, the amused twinkle in her eyes made him swallow hard. "You wanna pet me? And after that can you roll a ball of yarn for me? Oh, and then you buy me a big saucer of milk!" She exclaimed in mock excitement.

"Well you are the only Nekojin I have ever met, how they hell am I supposed to know how to ask other than how I just did." Natsu argued defensively.

"I'll let it slide, just this once." Erza patted his cheek lightly.

Natsu shook his head and slowly placed his hand in between the two appendages, he scratched at them lightly.

Erza practically melted into him, a very soft moan escaped her lips as he found a specific spot, he stayed there "Getting a little excited?" Natsu taunted.

Erza kept her eyes closed "You wish!" She snapped.

'Why is he so good at his?' Erza thought wondrously, no one had ever actually scratched her ear's before, and when she did it, it was never quite like this, she shrugged 'Doesn't matter anyway.'

"Well, if we stay here you are going to be late for your next class," Natsu said flatly as he stopped, Erza was disappointed, not that she'd ever let him know that "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded "Yeah, don't be late this time."

"Yeah yeah I know." Natsu waved it off as he walked towards the front gate of the school, he combed his fingers through his hair and sighed, not really wanting to go anywhere but he was fairly sure you weren't allowed to loiter around at school.

As he neared the gate he recognized the kid he had tripped earlier, he got a better look at him now, half his hair was white the other black, it hung lazily over his face he had brown eyes and wore a long white coat, Natsu sighed he recognized that look.

The boy recognized him and called out, it was Natsu turned to growl the same asshole from the café stood in front of him, none of his injured lackeys were with him. Natsu stopped a small distance from them.

"Well well," Natsu said flatly "Something you boy's need?"

"Hah, never would've thought you'd be the one to find him Totomaru." The black-haired man announced loudly.

"Well, that Neko-bitch goes here too so it makes sense." Totomaru replied.

Natsu emitted a low growl "You may want to watch how you speak about other's around me." He warned dangerously.

"Right, forgot your one of those furry fuckers." The black-haired man announced again.

Natsu eyes narrowed and he forced himself not to simply destroy the pair in front of him.

"You mind if we take this off premises, I would rather not get expelled for beating you two to a pulp." Natsu said flatly.

"Get a load of this guy Gajeel," another voice joined, the black-haired man nodded "Guess he really is suicidal."

Natsu sighed, he looked at the gate of the school, technically they were on the outside 'You only live once right?' He though wryly as she shot forward, slamming his fist into Gajeel's stomach he stumped backwards as the air left his lung's Natsu rotated and proceeded to quickly kick him in the chest before whipping his leg around and slamming his heel down on his forehead, Gajeel's face hit the concrete with a thud, a small amount of blood shot from his mouth.

"You have two simple choices, you can scoop up your friend here and leave without any broken bones…Or you can try to fight me." Natsu said simply, planting his foot in the downed man's ribs for emphasis.

Totomaru gulped before walking forward and dragging Gajeel to his feet, he glared at Natsu defiantly "I'll make sure they expel you for this."

Natsu gestured to the school and point at the gate "School rules do not apply _outside of school_ you would do well to treat Erza with some respect around me boy, I would hate to have this conversation again." Natsu warned.

Natsu shoved past the group and continued on his way home, a small smile played out on his face 'With any luck they will leave Erza alone…well at least when I am around her.'

He walked into his apartment locked the door behind him and plopped down heavily on the couch a long sigh escaped him as he relaxed, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and sat it on his coffee table, he stretched out and smiled, he had an idea for a drawing at that moment he got up and made his way over to his stocked art room, the same small smile plastered on his face as he started.

 **A/N: For any author notes from** _ **deltaprime11,**_ **I'm taking them out.**

 **Flaredragon out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Natsu sat staring vacantly out the window while he half listened to the lecture on linear equations he teacher was currently giving, he tapped the front of his pen against the desk followed by the back repeatedly creating a steady drum as he waited for the bell, a small chunk of paper bounced off his head and fell to the floor beside him, he leant over and picked it up from the ground unfurling it.

 _Oi! Stop banging the stupid pen you bloody giant!_

 _And lunch is on me today, I figure I should start paying your big ass back._

He didn't need to think much to know who it was from, there was only one person who would ever throw a paper message at him, he waved his hand slightly in acknowledgment and sighed, he placed the pen down so he didn't start drumming it against his desk again. the bell finally rang and the shuffling of chairs and closing of books was all that was heard.

Natsu stood up and stretched spinning around he looked down to see Erza finishing the last of her notes off, she still wore a beanie to cover her ears and wouldn't budge on the topic no matter how much he said otherwise.

"So what's on the menu, wait let me guess the café and you're going to get tuna and strawberry cheesecake, I'll get a piece of pie and then hideaway spot to eat?" Natsu announced simply, it had become the daily routine the change was who paid for the food.

"You make it sound like I only eat fish." Erza responded boredly "If you make a cat joke I will feed you your eyeballs."

Natsu placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt "Whatever just hurry up I'm hungry."

Erza 'tsked' as she closed her notebook. and stood up, as the pair left the classroom Erza heard a familiar voice from her previous year.

"Miss Scarlet, if you would please come with me, there is something we must discuss." She turned around after telling Natsu it shouldn't be long, he complained that he was hungry so she should be quick. The white haired man in front of her, had his hair tied back in a pony tail, had a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses on and he had an almost sinister smirk, no scratch that when he was looking at Erza it was _definitely_ a sinister smirk. He wore a black suit with a white tie, his handkerchief was folded into a triangle and stuck out of his coat pocket.

"Mr. Erigor? Is something wrong?" Erza asked in the best polite tone she could muster.

"Yes, I believe it was only a week ago that I witnessed you physically assault a student in this very hall-way on your way to class." Erigor spoke in a non-threatening threatening way that made her stomach turn.

"But that wasn't, um," Erza silently cursed her aggressive tendencies, The man raised his hand to stop her.

"I am afraid that is your third strike Miss Scarlet, I have no choice to report this to the dean, you will likely be expelled." Erigor's smirk never wavered, that is until Natsu walked up beside Erza with a small smile of his own.

"I'm sorry, you seem to have been misinformed sir, This girl very kindly made sure I made it to class on time…In fact I would have been quite late had she not intervened. Unless there is a rule at this school that says helping a lost student is a bad thing I think your threat is groundless." Natsu spoke flatly, he was the one that got 'assaulted' and if he said otherwise it was unlikely anyone would do anything.

"Is there a problem Mr. Erigor?" The familiar voice of Natsu's teacher drew everyone's attention.

"Well it seems that this girl has been fighting with other members of your class, it also seems she is manipulating them to make sure none of it rebounds on her as the culprit." Erigor stated flatly, he was pissed that a perfect opportunity to expel an animal from _his_ school was slowly slipping away from him.

Natsu rolled his eyes "I'm not being manipulated, you are being racist when _I_ did not take the matter further you have no right to pull anyone away and threaten them with expulsion." Natsu almost growled, it was taking every bit of himself to avoid destroy the man in front of him.

"Racist? I am merely looking out for the safety of-" Macao cut him off "My students? Was that what you were going to say? They are actually _my_ students and no reports of any physical violence has been brought to me therefore you have no grounds to threaten _my_ students with expulsion."

Erigor nodded "As you say, I do hope you are not being too lenient with the trouble makers in your class though."

"My class is fine, thanks for your concern." Macao smiled, it was the most forced smile Natsu had ever seen.

Erigor spun on his heel and walked away. Macao turned back to Erza and Natsu "If he gives you any more trouble come to me, The dean and I are close friends…And he is an asshole and pretty much everyone knows it." Macao winked at them and strode off.

Erza let out a long sigh and looked over at Natsu "Let's go, I didn't get less hungry." Natsu smirked as he started walking.

"You keep talking like that and I'll never buy again." Erza threatened.

Natsu waved her off "You say that every time you buy."

Erza just glared at the back of his head.

Around half an hour later, the pair sat on the small section of grass the their shared 'runaway spot' Erza was using her new favorite pillow/ punching bag, also known as Natsu's chest and he sat looking up at the sky, Erza tail brushed against his face, at first he thought it was an accident, then it near went up his nose causing him to sneeze violently. He tapped her on her head.

"Oi, stop it." He complained.

She frowned at him "Stop what I am not even doing anything." She said innocently.

"Stop trying to stick your tail in my nose." Natsu reiterated.

"I don' control my tail, it really does have a mind of its own." She shot at him.

Natsu turned his head, noticing the large swarm of dark black clouds on the horizon approaching them quite quickly he sighed "I gotta get home, it's going to rain soon."

Erza sat up and followed his eyes, she nodded "Okay, seeya tomorrow then."

Natsu nodded and stood up, setting off towards his home.

It was late afternoon when Erza sat in her dorm room, the rain as Natsu had predicted started soon after she got home, it pelted relentlessly on her windows and gave her an almost gloomy feeling, her day had been a better one considering all of the previous year. At least she had a friend that was more than she could say for any part of any of her life. a Rasping on her window scared her for a moment, before she realized it was just a tree getting blown around by wind she shook her head. The her phone rang, her heart sank considerably only one person in her life ever called her. And they were Never good conversations. She lifted the phone pressed answer and put it too her ear.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Erza, This is your father. What is this I hear about you starting fights at school." The gruff voice demanded through the phone.

"I haven't started-."

He cut her off "I heard it from a teacher, don't try to lie your way out of it! If I hear one more complaint about that school you will be coming home, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, father." she replied flatly.

"Good." The phone beeped for a few moments before Erza placed it down.

Erza just stared blankly at the small device, she wanted to cry or to go back in time and tell Natsu to destroy that teacher there was no doubt in her mind he could.

Natsu sat hunched over his art desk trying his best to design the hairline for the image he was drawing to no avail, for some reason it was always off and it began to frustrate him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he started before picking it up, only one person ever called him so as he placed it too his ear he said simply.

"What is it old man?"

"Who are you calling old man?" The voice he recognized after a few seconds as Erza's, he also knew something was wrong there was no way she would ever attack him so quietly.

"Erza? What's wrong? What happened?" Natsu fired off quickly.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if I could some see your apartment I think we spoke about it before." She said in a dejected tone.

"Yeah okay, you want me to come get you? It's pretty nasty outside." He said concerned as he looked out the window.

"No I can manage a few blocks…See you soon." she replied.

He stared at his phone for a few seconds, something was most definitely wrong. 'Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable talking over the phone.' He thought simply, he looked down at the almost finished drawing on his sketchpad and smirked slightly with a shake of his head wondering if he was ever going to get it right. He stood up and walked into his lounge room and proceeded to do a quick clean up, he fell heavily on the couch and continued to worry about his friend.

Erza stood looking through the set of glass doors protecting her from the harsh storm outside, she clutched her umbrella not at all unlike a sword at the moment, she took a deep breath and stepped outside, the wind was blistering and the rain pelted down relentlessly as she walked, she could barely see 15 feet in front of her as she trudged towards Natsu's home. She continued to walk and fend the rain off her as best she could, a powerful gust of wind blew through and with a loud snap her umbrella inverted and threatened to drag her over, she let it go after a second and fell heavily on her legs the window pushed her down the street slightly her pants shredded at the knee and her legs stung, she squeezed her eyes shut as she stood up and started walking again, her walk soon turned into a run.

Natsu continued to stare out the window, his worry only increasing as the weather got worse, he stood up and stomped over to the door yanking his coat off and throwing it around his shoulder's he ripped open the door, Erza stared at him slightly confused, he staggered she was pale and her clothing was soaked through, her whole body shook and her knee's bled profusely, he practically dragged her inside slammed the door and ran into the back room, he dragged a few boxes out of a closet, he was sure one of his sisters would have packed he smiled as he ripped the lid of the box he was looking for, it contained a lot of his old clothes that were much smaller than his current ones, he knew they would still be large on Erza but anything was better than what she was currently wearing. He gathered a few towels and most of the blanket's in his closet. Before striding back into the room he had left Erza in, she hadn't moved she just looked around like she wasn't really seeing anything, he wrapped a towel around her shoulders and she started suddenly as she realized he was there. He placed the clothes over the couch.

"Get changed, they may be a bit big but they are warmer. "He said flatly, as he stepped back into his bedroom closing the door behind him and waited.

Erza practically tore the clothes off her when the door closed, her knee's stung harshly as she pulled the pants off, she debated for half a second whether or not to leave the underwear on, but as it was just as soaked and cold as the rest she took that of too, she slipped into black shirt, it was much too big for her the sleeves hand down past her elbows and she had to pull the collar to keep it up around her neck and from exposing half her chest, the shorts quickly followed suit although she hitched them up above the cuts on her knee's to cause herself less pain.

"I'm done." she called out.

Natsu existed the room with a small first aid kit in his hands, he led her over to the couch and set her down, he dragged the small portable heater he bought closer to her and wrapped a few blankets around her, leaving her legs exposed so he could wrap them. he dabbed a small amount of disinfectant on a cotton bud.

"This is going to sting." He said simply as he dabbed at the cuts on her legs, wiping away excess blood, dirt and anything that wasn't supposed to be there. She smiled at how carefully he pressed and wiped it almost didn't hurt, almost. She winced slightly as he pressed on the wound itself and he seemed to get hurt just as much as her. He set the buds down after he was finished and started wrapping bandages around her legs slowly. When he finished her pulled the heat and faced it towards her, and walked into the kitchen. She watched him silently, her ears twitched slowly and her tail wrapped around her waist as if it was just as depressed as she was. It wasn't long before she heard and smelled the food he was preparing, it made her mouth water and temporarily sent all the thoughts that were clouding her mind away from him, she got up slowly, testing her legs slightly.

"Don't you dare move!" Natsu called out "Those cuts are much worse than you think they are so just sit still and wait."

She huffed "Hurry up! I'm hungry."

Although she couldn't see it, he smiled glad that the Erza he knew was still in there even if she wasn't having the best of days. he just knew it had something to do with that teacher. He growled silently at the thought before turning his attention back to making sure his only friend didn't catch a cold and die on him. 'I knew I should have went to get her.' He began to get angry at himself a little bit for allowing her to try and walk her on her own, before he shook his head he had more important things to think about. He spooned a large bowl of stew into a bowl and brought it out, surprisingly Erza actually had sat back down and stared at him for a moment before breaking her hands over the confines of the blanket to hold on to the bowl, he sat down on the opposite couch and leaned back slightly, finally allowing himself to breathe.

"What possessed you to try and make the trip without an umbrella?" Natsu joked.

She glared at him half-heartedly over her bowl of stew, she had trouble finding anything to say because of his cooking, so she contented herself with filling her mouth. She swallowed before she spoke.

"I had one! It got blown away." She retorted.

Natsu chuckled "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Erza replied flatly.

"Oh, so you look like you were crying because you had so much fun getting soaked to the bone and shredding your knee's to get here?" Natsu shot back.

Erza sighed "I just, don't want to talk about it right now….I will talk about it later. I'm just tired."

Natsu nodded "How's the food?"

Erza looked at him for a moment "I will have you know this is the only time I will ever compliment you." She said raising her chin slightly "It is great…And go get me more." she demanded holding out her bowl.

Natsu took it and lapped to the kitchen and back "Well I am glad you like it. My mother used to make it for me when it rained like this." He gave her a wanly smiled "I haven't used the recipe in years."

Erza sensed hurt, she wanted to hug him, but currently her arms would barely move at all, his mood perked up quickly enough "I'm glad you like it."

Erza just nodded, she finished another bowl after that and sighed contentedly, she made a move to get up but Natsu stopped her "Look the couch fold out, you are _not_ walking back in this weather especially after this arrival." He picked her up bridal style and much to her protests he just shrugged her off and walked towards his bedroom, he placed her on the bed and folded the blanket over her. She glared up at him, but her body was so cold she couldn't find it in her to move especially when his bed was so warm.

"Why didn't you give me the couch?" She demanded.

"Stop complaining or I will put you on the couch, just go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." Natsu silenced an further argument with his tone, the same tone he would use when his sister were being stubborn about being sick.

She just nodded and pulled the blanket up to her nose, with only her eyes and ears peering at him he couldn't help but think she was cute. He shook his head violently 'No, Erza is just Erza that's it.' He reaffirmed in his mind as he left the room.

Erza watched the door close behind him, "Thank you." she whispered into the empty room, as the same comforting smell the was Natsu enveloped her in her mind this was the second time Natsu had gone more tha out of his way to help her. She planned to pay him back somehow.

 **A/N:**

 **Flaredragon out**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll be doing more updates for this story and for others. Also leave some reviews, in case you want something.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**

Erza's eyes opened slowly, the rain still pelted away outside but she knew it was at least daylight outside, she wondered what time it was, she inhaled deeply and stretched before the scent that was not her bed invaded her mind, she gasped and jumped to her feet before her memories of the night before finally came into her mind, she then realized she was freezing, so she dived back into he blankets of her friends bed and curled them around herself tightly. She realized she could hear music playing, she was never a fan of music not that her parents let her listen to anything that was a hundred years old that wasn't Beethoven. So she listened closely, she didn't know what the song was but the lyrics sounded nice. She smiled as she buried herself deeper into the pocket of warmth that was her temporary bed.

After a few more minutes in the warmth, her nose caught something and her stomach growled, so she got up and made her way to the kitchen she was surprised when it was much warmer out of the room than in it. she frowned at the back of the pink-haired boy that was her friend Natsu.

He bobbed his head as he silently sung the song that was playing "When you lift your head up to the sky, take a deeper breath and give it time." He continued for a few minutes before sighing and stretching his shoulder's back, the resounded pop was loud enough for Erza to hear, from the relieved sound he made she didn't get worried but damn his bones cracked loudly!

He flipped the contents of a fry pan onto a plate and turned around, he had not given any indication that he knew she was there, but he held out the plate towards her anyway, she reached out and took it, 2 eggs and a few rashers of bacon spread out over the plate, there was a large breakfast sausage and a small pile of grits. She accepted the cutlery he handed her as well before going back to cooking his own food. another few minutes went by before he turned around placed his plate on the counter and picked up a piece of his bacon, he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Sleep well?" He asked

She nodded and continued to eat. He moved over to the small iPod and dock and pressed pause, the music ceased and he casually resumed his position leaning slightly against the counter and eating slowly.

She looked around his apartment while they ate, she hadn't really taken it in last night, it was clean, well cleaner than she expected it would be, white walls and dark blue-almost black carpet lined everywhere except in the kitchen, which was just white tiles, she imagined they would be cold so she stayed on the precipice of the room, keeping her feet firmly on the carpet.

"Want a tour?" Natsu joked, noticed her looking around the kitchen and lounge-room.

Erza huffed and picked up her plate, she shot him a glare before stomping her way to the lounge room to hog the heater, and the blanket's that were on his fold out couch. He finished his food and rinsed off the plate before joining her, he had a sketchpad on the coffee table, he picked it up and the single pencil he had been using and went back to his drawing idly, his kept glancing up at her over the top of the pad, before going back down to the paper as he was waiting for her to speak. She sat there for a little while before remembering why she had come over here in the first place.

"Hey, um Natsu?" She started, he folded the pad and placed it down before giving her his full and undivided attention, she swallowed hard before continuing to explain the situation to him. when she was finished the low and threatening growl he emitted worried her slightly, but then made her feel like he was the right one to talk to about it, at the very least he would back her up, the thought made her smile.

"I should have just hit him, then I'd get in trouble and you'd be fine." Natsu sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What good would have that done, he would have kept trying to find things to expel me anyway, no point in getting yourself expelled too." Erza retorted.

Natsu looked at her for a minute before nodding his head. A few moments passed in silence before her smile changed to something a little more…wicked "You know, I didn't think you would be able to sing." she teased.

Natsu grimaced "It's not like I plan on making a career out of it."

"Aw, come on, it was cute," she continued to mock, her ears and tail seemed to make it seem worse, although he couldn't place how "Don't girls like guys who can sing? Or something?"

"Aren't you a girl? How the hell am I supposed to know?" Natsu shot back

"Right, because my social experience is 100% reliable information." Erza fired back, Natsu smiled for a moment and she frowned at him.

"Well, we are in the same boat with that one, I haven't had any other friends either." Natsu responded, he had a really goofy grin on his face, and Erza glared at him.

"You look like a fool! Why are you smiling?!" She demanded.

"No reason," The smile vanished "Glad your back is all."

"Is all? What are you a hundred years old?" Erza continued to mock.

"At least I don't eat half my friends food and not thank him for it!" Natsu fired back. He knew she wouldn't thank him, that's not how Erza works, but it didn't mean he couldn't use it as ammunition in these fights.

Erza stared down at the blanket in front of her, Natsu raised his eyebrow at her before she finally spoke.

"Thank you." She announced confidently.

"I kind of ruins the effect when I pretty much make you say it." Natsu sighed and leaned back.

Erza looked at him, then at the door, she started to get up to leave before his voice caught her attention "By the way, it's a typhoon causing this rain, you can't go home until it passes."

Erza looked around the room and noticed her clothes weren't anywhere she could see them "Oi! Where are my clothes!" She shrieked in an all to girly way for herself, she made herself keep her arms at her sides.

"I put them in the dryer, they were soaked through," Natsu replied nonchalantly without moving his head up from the couch "Why? It's not like you are in a hurry to run back out into a storm."

"B-B-B-B-B-u-u-u-t-t-h-a-t." She paused and breathed "That means you touched my underwear you fricken pervert!"

Natsu raised his head to look at her, he was a little surprised both by her stutter and the fact that her cheeks were colored a very deep crimson, in fact it made her hair look jealous. He flashed an embarrassed grin "Uh, yeah sorry about that I guess."

"You guess?!" She fumed at him.

"Alright I am sorry, but I don't know what you expected me to do." Natsu retorted

She hit him in the stomach, hard. He winced and coughed "I expect you to be embarrassed and…" She trailed off "And damn well sorry about it!"

"I am Sorry!" Natsu fired at her.

"You don't look sorry to me!" Erza snapped.

Natsu's cheeks flushed slightly and he jumped to his feet "Stay here." She glared at his back as he walked away, she heard the fridge open and she frowned.

He reentered a minute later with a container she recognized, her mouth watered with excitement as a smile lit up her features. He chuckled at her reaction "I'm sorry." He said flatly, handing her the package.

She took the container and shot him one last glare "You are forgiven."

Natsu relaxed visibly and sighed as he fell back onto the couch, she sat down near his feet and looked at his sketchpad for a few seconds "do you mind if I take a look?"

He lifted his head to see her holding up his sketchbook "Go ahead."

She smirked, she planned on using it to tease him later, but of course that planned backfired when she looked at the pictures inside 'I can't use it against him if he is good at it!' Her mind screamed as she looked down at the various pictures on each page, she recognized a few from some Animes she had seen, she stopped on the last on and smiled, even if it wasn't intentional he had drawn her, well at least she thought it was her. The girl in the picture sat on what looked like his fold out couch, wrapped in blankets looking out a window with a small smile on her face, the fact that two cat ears sat on her head didn't help any argument on his part, although she felt distinctive pride at the fact that he had drawn her. It was a minute before she realized Natsu was staring at her almost embarrassedly, he forgot that that specific book had his rushed drawing of her that he had made that morning when she was eating. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions and also winced slightly.

"These are really good." She said simply, handing the book to him with a large smile, it was the first real smile he had ever seen her make, it was a smile that made him want to try and make her feel whatever brought it on again. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the book back, he placed it back on the table and fell back down on the couch "What are we going to do? We have a few days to kill."

"You can brainstorm. I am going to enjoy my cake." She announced simply, he heard the container open and chuckled.

He lay there and continued to think, although the image of that smile was ever present and constantly reentering his mind, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed 'When did she learn to be all cute and…Wait? No it's Erza you only friend you have ever made.' he shook his head as more thoughts along those lines entered his mind, he shook his head again and they left and he sighed.

"Hey Erza?" He asked

"Hm?" She answered with her mouth full.

"What have you always wanted to do, but couldn't because you were alone?" Natsu asked, he never really wanted to go anywhere but she might, and if it made her happy he could tough it out.

Erza tapped her chin in thought "Well…I suppose there are a lot of things I haven't been able to do because I haven't had any friends, so how about we try everything, I mean you haven't had any friends either so, why not?"

Natsu chuckled "Everything huh? Yeah why not."

She smiled and went back to eating her cake, she kept looking at the relaxed face of Natsu out of the corner of her eye, she had never seen him when he wasn't scowling, or in general looking like he was angry, it was surprisingly pleasant 'I never noticed how handsome he look's when he isn't mad.' She shook her head almost violently 'No, I will be damned if I fall for him and ruin my only friendship, it's not like he would ever like someone like me anyway.' Even though she thought it, it still depressed her she shook her head again to rid herself of the thoughts. Before looking out the window at the endlessly pelting rain 'So I am going to be cooped up her for a few days.' She thought with a chuckle, her usual evil self returning 'I am going to get so much dirt on him to use in our argument's he will never have a chance to win!' She thought with a new determination.


	8. Chapter 8

The day's melted together for the pair stuck inside of Natsu's apartment, there was not much to do other than watch T.V, or in some cases Erza would just watch Natsu Draw, she was surprised when she learned the permanent frown he wore every else almost never appeared in his own home, his current facial expression made him look quite handsome, she shook her head the same thought's came into her head naturally more and more, but she refused to allow them to ruin her first friendship.

Natsu had learned quite a bit about Erza, in the last few days, well when she engaged in conversation with him anyway. He had discovered that even though she was against the stereotype that because she was a cat-girl she had to like milk, she still did in fact like milk, quite a bit actually. As he topped up what must have been her forth glass, he also learned that he had to fill the glass to the brim every time, she would lap at it until she couldn't anymore than down the rest and repeat the process. He smiled at the small amount of milk that got stuck to her nose, she was adorable with the small mil-moustache, he shook his head rather violently, he had accepted that he probably saw Erza s more than a friend, but that doesn't mean he was going to act on it certainly when it would just ruin his friendship 'Not like she is ever going to feel the same way.' He thought rather glumly.

Erza discovered quite a bit more about music over the course of the last few days, she found a few artist's she liked and some she didn't although he decided her favorite song was the one playing the first day she woke up in his apartment, she liked that it remained upbeat without losing the seriousness in its lyrics. She smiled as said song started playing silently into eh back ground. Natsu peered at the redhead out of the corner of his eyes, the small ears on her head twitched excitedly as her favorite song came on, he rather enjoyed it too. He noticed the methodical sway she made with the beat of it and he stepped over to her, she placed her glass down and peered up at him curiously, she led her out into the open space in the lounge room, where the music was a little louder. she continued to stare at him not quite getting what his plan was, he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulder, he fought back the rising heat in his cheek's at the contact and pulled one shoulder forward and the other back, making her sway in time to the music, he smiled when she finally realized what he was doing. Her smile seemed to light up the room when he looked at her, he mimicked the movement's slowly, she tapped her foot and bobbed her head slightly to the music and he chuckled, at least she was trying, considering he knew people who practiced dance that wouldn't do it outside of their classes, she was pretty good. The song ended and she giggled slightly as she jumped onto the couch, she patted the couch beside her invitingly and he raised an eyebrow at her. He still sat down, she stared at him for a moment, she noticed something in the movement of his left arm earlier the day before, but when she pressed him for answer's he merely shrugged her off with the excuse of it being stiff. He reached out to take the remote from the table and winced and withdrew it as the arm straightened, his eyes darted to Erza.

"I knew you were hurt!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I'm fine." Natsu responded defiantly.

The situation almost made her laugh, she did the same thing to him less than three days ago. At this point pretty much the whole world knew the word 'fine' never actually meant fine, well almost never.

"Natsu, what happened?" She asked in a oddly soothing tone, like the one would use on an injured bird.

He frowned at her "Remember when I went out to get some food for the week."

She nodded and he continued "Well, on the way back I fell pretty hard on my shoulder, it's alright I promise it just hurts if I try to straighten it out."

Erza slapped him lightly on the right shoulder "Take of your shirt." She commanded.

Natsu jumped to his feet "No! I am fine." He turned his head away, as a blush hit his cheek's in full force, he forced it back down and reset to the scowl that was most comfortable on his face.

"Yeah, I was 'Fine' the other day as well, stop being a baby!" She snapped as she pulled him back down forcefully.

"Now take of the shirt or I will tear it off." She demanded.

He shot her a glare and pulled the thing over his head slowly. She gasped as the large purple back and bloody bruise the spanned his left shoulder blade and around to his chest.

"HOW IS THIS FINE!" She screeched. He winced.

"I-I didn't want you to worry." Natsu admitted bowing his head slightly.

Erza protests died in her mouth "Not wanting to worry is what gets us into these situations."

Natsu stared at the floor under his feet "I know."

"All right then," Erza piped up fiercely "We aren't allowed to lie to each other anymore!"

Natsu chuckled.

"I'm serious! Promise you won't lie like this again." Erza prodded his ribs.

He grunted "Why am I the only one that has to be making promises?"

Erza raised her left hand "I promise I won't ever lie to my best friend, Natsu Dragneel, ever again."

Natsu raised his right as his left was almost inoperable "I promise not to lie again."

"Good now, where is that first aid kit?" She demanded.

"Oh, it's in the bathroom, I'll go get it." Natsu responded and attempted to get to his feet again.

With a harsh tug on his shoulder he hit the couch with a thud "Stay still, you will hurt yourself more." She actually sounded worried, he nodded and sat still. She jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway into the bathroom, opening the cabinet in the mirror she retrieved the small first aid kit from the top shelf and darted back to her spot beside Natsu, She found herself looking at him a little more inappropriately than usual 'With a body like that how does he have no friends!' It took more self-control than she thought she had not to actually blurt that out loud, and now that she noticed it was a case of too hard to unnoticed, every muscle on his upper body was well formed and toned, she focused hard on the lid of the first-aid kit as she fought back the rising blush in her cheeks, she shifted through a few thing's pulling a small tube up cream that was supposed to be an anti-inflammatory. She looked at the back and read the directions for use…just in case.

*Massage thoroughly into affected area.* She gulped and glanced at her friend, his back turned to her and his chin resting leisurely in the palm of his right hand.

Mustering her resolve she unscrewed the lid and put a small amount of the cream in her hand, she rubbed her hands together and very slowly placed her hands on the 'affected area', she heard him draw a sharp breath as pain shot through his body, she had barely rested her hand on the bruise, just looking at it made her shoulder hurt, the thing was black purple red and welting, it had likely bled and interrupted his sleep, she noticed he favored his left side when he slept. She moved her hand's in a slow circled, his breathing increases and he clamped his teeth shut, he refused to show anymore sign he was in near excruciating pain. He glared at the wall opposite him, it was slow but they started to subside. she smiled as the muscles relaxed under her hand, she smirked at her own small victory. she continued for a while longer just because she felt like it, 'It's not like I just like the feeling of his muscle's or anything, I just want to make sure he is okay.' she nodded at her own thought process.

She continued to widen the small circle's she was making with her hand's, Natsu let out a satisfied moan as he stood up, he smiled down at her "Thanks I feel a way better."

She blushed slightly and bowed her head in an attempt to hide it "Y-your welcome."

"So what do you want for lunch?" He asked pleasantly as he slid his shirt back on.

"Don't even think about it," Erza snapped as she forced him back onto the couch "That stuff said you need to move your arm as little as possible and to reapply every twenty four hours until you are healed."

Natsu watched her impassively for a few minutes "Fine." He growled out.

Erza nodded and walked into the kitchen, a thought occurred to her and she froze as she entered the white tiled room 'That mean's I am going to have to do that to Natsu tomorrow too?' Her cheek's darkened, and she found the floor incredibly interesting for a few minutes 'Why do I even care, he is just my friend…he'd never think of my like that.' She moved about the kitchen methodically as she prepared lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few day's stuck in Natsu's house went by relatively uneventfully although she still had trouble being around him when he sat in a tight singlet or shirtless which was often the case with her shoulder, she would catch herself staring for too long and then get annoyed at him, which he shrugged off as it wasn't abnormal behavior for her even if he thought she caught a fever the first time. And so Era was finally leaving to go back to her own home, She stopped by the door when Natsu stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen door, she raised a questioning eyebrow up at him.

"It's cold out," He said simply "Take my coat."

She stared at him for a few minutes "I'll be fine."

He frowned and walked around the corner, Erza wished she had just taken the stupid coat as she stared at the incredibly form fitting black singlet her wore "I'm serious, if you get a cold on your way back what am I going to do for the next few days?"

"Your kindness is overwhelming," she retorted sarcastically "I will be fine."

"Midget." He growled

She spun around to the rack and pulled the black zip up hoodie off of it, making an obviously slow attempt putting it on "I'll borrow this." She announced casually.

"Fine." Natsu replied satisfied that she wouldn't get sick.

She took a moment to examine the hoodie, it was one of the ones with the zipper more to the left then right it's collar had a button on the top and two zip pockets ran down the sides, she made a mental note to buy one of her own as she liked the style as she left the apartment and pulled the hood up over her ears, tail already tucked safely in her baggy jeans. Natsu's comforting smell surrounded her and she inhaled deeply and smiled as she set off home.

The following day Natsu spent alone with nothing but his thoughts, which for reasons he refused to admit dwelled on a red headed Nekojin, no matter how he thought about it he was happier with her around, his days were a little brighter after she came into his life and nothing could keep him down, he missed waking up in the morning and walking out into the lounge to see her peaceful sleeping face, one morning she had actually been purring into the blanket's and nothing had ever been cuter in his eyes, but Erza was just Erza.

For the four hundredth time that day, he sighed and tried to shake the red head from his mind but the same thoughts would resurface after a few minutes anyway, he stared at the mirror in front of him and sighed "I'm in love with my best friend." He stared at the mirror as if waiting for a response before shaking his head and raking his fingers through his hair 'But what am I going to do about it?' he thought as he walked out of his bathroom.

Erza lay on her bed limbs outstretched in every direction like a starfish, wrapped in the hoodie she had all but stolen from Natsu, true he gave it to her but it was unlikely she would be giving it back unless she actually demanded it, it helped her sleep. She stared at the white of her ceiling and sighed, she had spent almost a week stuck in a house with him and he had shown her a side of him she never would have thought existed, he was calm, cheery and his trademark scowl almost never graced his face at home and he had a body that would make supermodels drool, his smiles were the kind she wanted to do anything to see again, just thinking about him brought a warm pleasant fuzzy feeling to her chest, but despite all of these thoughts swimming around in her head, not even in her fantasies could she place the two of them together, he deserved much better than she could give him but she would be damned if she didn't say it at least once.

"I love Natsu Dragneel." She announced into the empty room before pulling her hood over her face closing her eyes and attempting to get a little more rest in her friends comforting smell.

"A Dance club?" She asked skeptically. "You want to go to a dance club?" she was obviously confused and annoyed at the prospect. Nevertheless, Natsu was determined to show her at least something normal people would do to have fun.

"What? I think it looks pretty cool." He was lying; he thought the idea was stupid. He hated loud parties and crazy music but Erza's newfound love of pop music gave him the idea that she might want to try it out.

"It looks stupid." She frowned at him but he couldn't let her know he agreed. "It's just not my scene, ya' know." she finished

Natsu refused to look relieved, so he lowered his head in mock disappointment and sighed, which made Erza feel a little guilty, she knew he was trying to help her experience some semblance of a normal pre-adult life, she looked at the small flier he held in his hand, she wasn't joking when she said it wasn't her scene, but it meant spending more time with Natsu so even if the club sucked she would likely still have fun.

"If you really want to go, I guess I can be persuaded to tag along." She chided while nudging his shoulder, Natsu at this point had no choice but to brighten, he flashed her a real smile and a fiery warmth threatened to envelope Erza's face causing her to look up at the clouds in the opposite direction.

"I promised you won't regret it!" He proclaimed. Erza sighed into a smile, she could be a sucker at times, well only for Natsu.

It may not be what she'd had in mind, mostly because she didn't have anything in mind, but time with Natsu was time with Natsu, after all.

The week ended with no drama and Natsu waited patiently outside of Erza's dorm, he was a little dressed up but only slightly- A nice long sleeve shirt and a pair of unripped, practically new jeans. He let his hair do its thing having learned years ago that no amount of gel would stop its spiky return moments later, he garnered he looked good from the various stares he got from the girls leaving for their own weekends.

From behind him, a familiar voice filled his ears "Alright Giant let's do this."

Natsu turned to see Erza's in an outfit he had never expected to see her wear, she was wearing a dark red ruffled, durable long-sleeve shirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. She held a slight frown on her face, obviously not too enthusiastic about the nights plan, but this was the first time he had ever seen where she wore nothing on her head whatsoever, her two ears twitched almost nervously atop her head.

He was about to ask when she said "I figured if everyone saw my ears, they'd throw me out earlier." She joked as she approached him. The real reason was she felt like taking a chance was because he was there with her. "Besides, I know your overprotective instincts will kick in just when they are _not_ needed." she mused humorously.

She poked him in the chest and pushed him back a bit before walking past him, Natsu was still trying to get steady after not only seeing her in such a cute outfit bit also with her adorable ears shouting from the top of her head. He quickly pulled himself together and lightly smacked her on the back of the head.

"Just remember, if you get into trouble, cry out and tremble in fear and call out 'Save me! Save me!' just like you always do. Don't worry, I'll come running-" Her foot met his face, effectively silencing him.

Erza's excitement grew gradually as the approached their destination, she wasn't sure if it was the prospect of something new that excited her or if it was left over from Natsu's reaction her clothes and ears, she smiled as she walked and continued to sneak glances at Natsu while they walked.


	10. Chapter 10

Erza marveled the structure in front of her, Natsu glanced at her in surprise he didn't think she would turn around that easily, she had been pretty against the idea almost all week, so compared to that this was a complete 180.

"Wow." Erza let out in a an almost breathless whisper.

Natsu inwardly smiled and watched the slightly captivated look on Erza's face and then fought against the image of her chasing a neon laser around, specifically the fit of laughter he could feel in his chest, in order to clear his head he walked towards the door of the club, Erza started as she realized he was leaving her behind and rushed to catch up to him, hopeful and incredibly nervous at the same time.

Both Erza and Natsu were surprised at the number of Nekojin inhabitating the establishment. Erza had never seen so many in one place and they displayed their heritage with what she would describe as reckless abandon. She subconsciously moved a hand to her exposed ear, it was the first time in a long time since she had decided to leave them out in public, she certainly enjoyed the look Natsu had given her and she knew he would protect her if anything bad happened, which brought her a small amount of happiness.

These Nekojin were out dancing, sharing tables with other Nekojin and humans and in some dark places making out with human and Nekojin partners alike. Natsu had done a little research on the place, apparently the club had gotten a new owner and he strictly forbid discrimination against Nekojin, certainly a rare trait in Tokyo, but due to that fact business was flourishing.

Despite all the Natsu had never expected it to have such a warm and relaxing atmosphere. It actually felt, relatively, safe here or at least as safe as a dance club could get.

"Not a bad place, huh?" No answer "Erza?" He turned around and to his dismay his Nekojin friend was…missing! He looked around himself, there were quite a few more Nekojin then he was used to so just looking for a beanie covering ears was not going to be enough, his head shot up as he remembered something, she still had her tail covered, he hoped she was the only one in the club. He turned around quickly and sighed, he had found his friend but he wasn't sure if he should say or do anything really.

Erza stood a few meter's from him, close to the entrance of the club they had a large aquarium inside the wall, displaying a lot of colorful fish, his red-headed Nekojin friend had her face almost pressed against the glass, she tapped against the glass and the fish on the other side simply ignored her, which for some reason seemed to aggravate the Nekojin girl, her ears flattened against their head and she glared at the red aquatic animal on eh other side of the glass, what could she do? It was clearly taunted her!

Natsu chortled beside her and that snapped her out of her trance, her head whipped to him and the look on his face told her he had been watching for a little while, her cheeks flushed and as he opened his mouth she kicking him in the face, effective silencing any remark he planned on making.

"It's a pretty fish!" She defended "It must have been expensive, that's all I was thinking."

"Yeah, I bet, I especially liked the tag team match you two had-  
" She hit him in the stomach and pulled his head down.

"I will disembowel you if you tell _anyone_ about this." She hissed and he chuckled and nodded.

Despite the small amount of pain in his stomach, he had to fight of the cute picture of her chasing a laser around his apartment, he briefly wondered what she would do if he bought one for her.

They found a table surrounded by a few chairs that was adorned with various snacks and sat down, the pair looked around a little while longer before Natsu spoke up.

"You want a drink?" He asked flatly.

"I don't drink," Erza smirked, she knew the place didn't actually sell alcohol there was a large sign by the front door, but she felt like messing with him a little "I didn't take you for a ruphie guy, this where you drug all your dates?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and growled "Soda?"

"I'll have a cola, thanks," she made a small shooing motion followed with a mischievous grin.

Natsu just shook his head and walked away from her towards the bar, Erza suddenly became a little more conscious about where she was and had the urge to get small and hide somewhere, she mentally growled at herself for literally sending her form of protection away, before thoughts of her friend brought a small shy smile to her face, she rubbed her knee's almost unconsciously remembering when he had bandaged them, the cuts hadn't even scared, whatever he had used worked wonders.

"Falling asleep on me, midget?" Natsu's voice snapped her out of her semi daydreaming state.

"Who wouldn't, what took you so long?" The mischievous grin returning in full force, she silently hoped Natsu didn't notice her sudden confidence spike, he did, but he didn't bring it up.

"Well I could have taken longer to admire the sights-" A swift kick to the shin cut him off.

Erza forced the feeling of jealousy down, how dare he try to abandon her to go pickup girls at this club? She shook her head sharply and took a long sip of her drink. Natsu just sat there grinning at her, her mind raced in a circle and it was not helpful, focusing on the downright seductive grin on his face, to the fact that he had joked about leaving her alone in this place 'And for the love of god why won't he say anything?!' her mind shouted.

Usually he would have complained about her mischief by now, it wasn't any fun if he didn't complain and now she was confused.

"Just don't take so long." she forced out.

"Whatever," His voice held no disdain or annoyance, just mild amusement, she wanted to kick him again to get a more satisfying reaction from him, but her ears caught a familiar song and they perked up as she sat a little straighter, swaying her head slightly to the tune.

Natsu smirked and stood up, holding out his hand "Come on, midget."

She glared at him in annoyance "I am not going anywhere, I want to listen to the music."

"You can hear it better from the dance floor."

Erza became very pale "No." She said sharply, Natsu grabbed her hand pulled her up. "No! No! No! I do _not_ Dance!" Natsu tugged her to the dance floor, which was relatively clear.

"I don't remember you being one to be scared and besides we danced perfectly fine in my apartment." Natsu taunted, getting her onto the dance floor. Erza froze in fear and embarrassment, it felt like everyone in the club was looking at her, even though they clearly weren't, Natsu just kept smiling at her.

After about thirty seconds of his friend standing frozen in front of him, he stepped closer to her still smiling, he took her hands in his and she focused on the backs of her hands intently, he moved his left pushing hers back, her body auto balanced making her sway and he repeated with the right, her smile gradually returned and Natsu added very minimal movement's as she copied him, he rolled the opposite shoulder as his left moved back and smirked, he bopped slightly to the beat, her careful looked changed to one of utter enjoyment after around a minute.

The song ended and Natsu was walking backwards of the floor still smiling, he imitated her terrified face "I don't dance!" He shrieked in a mocking girly tone, Erza found the impression a little funny and in an attempt to avoid laughing at him, and by extension herself she shoved him, a little more harshly than intended and he lost his balance, colliding with a blonde who happened to be walking by him at the time.

He picked himself up off the floor, and after dusting his hands he offered his hand out to whoever he knocked over "Sorry, I guess I lost my balance." He said automatically, as he looked down, he got a view that caused him to stiffen and freeze, the large breasted blonde under him had fallen in a way that made her already sizable breast size seem a little bigger and the open collar gave him quite the view.

She shook her head "It's alright." She took the hand he offered, he noticed the small golden ring on her left hand, he noticed the small swelling in her hand, he moved his hand along her arm cautiously.

"It seems alright but try to be careful after this, you might hurt it again," He suggest with a small smile, somewhere the back of his head he realized he was inadvertently following what he dad would have done, he shook his head and pulled her to her feet.

Erza's face was completely neutral, her friend was making goodly eyes at a woman, who was twice her size and three times her bust! He didn't seem interested until he grabbed her hand and leaned closer, 'what is he doing?!' Her mind yelled, she did the first thing that came into her head, she walked up and slapped him on the back, hard.

He let out a cry and let go of the blonde's hand "What the hell was that for?!" Natsu demanded irritably.

Erza's mind was in defense mode and she was not forming logical plans or idea's for speech, so the first thing that came into her head flew from her mouth "For attacking a poor defenseless girl, you rapist!" She screamed in his face, before Natsu could respond she turned to the girl and smiled overly sweetly "Forgive him he is always like this, he is so incompetent." 'Erza, stop now!' Her mind fought through a haze of jealousy and anger.

"No, no it's fine. It was only an accident after all…" Erza hated her innocent girly routine and scowled.

"Yeah I'm sure it was. I bet you enjoyed him fall all over you.." Her tone was menacing and frustrated. she kind of surprised herself with her offensive comment; it certainly wasn't like her to act like this towards a stranger.

"It _was_ an accident…" Natsu groaned out, a very pissed off glare directed at Erza, one she only ever seen on him once at the café what seemed like a long time ago, she returned it in full force.

"Are you sure you weren't just trying to cop a feel, you creeper?" her voice had none of the usual playful tones; she was being far too serious about all this.

"What are you insinuating, huh midget! I wasn't trying to do anything! Besides, it was your violent outburst that made me fall back into this nice girl-"

" _My_ violent outburst! You were the one who dragged me here and forced me to dance with you-"

"I did not force you here and you were enjoying it until now!" he retorted, stopping her midsentence. "What's wrong with you Erza? Why are you acting like this?" The glare turned to worry almost immediately and his tone didn't have any bite to it.

Erza shook her head spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving Natsu confused, he pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Erza was acting like she was…jealous? But why? Erza has no interest in me so why would something as trivial as that make her jealous, unless I really did force her here and she got sick of pretending to enjoy it, that seems more likely.' He sighed, he had thought she was really having fun too.

"Um, shouldn't you…go after her? She seemed pretty." The blonde tapped his shoulder lightly and nodded.

He stared at her for a minute, before nodding and taking off in the direction his small Nekojin friend had gone.

"Sorry again!" He called back to the blonde as he disappeared into the crowd.

The blond shook her head "Young love…" She smirked at his back.

Erza pushed through the crowd trying to get back to her seat, she was so frustrated she couldn't think straight 'How dare he make a move on another girl right in front of me!' It shouldn't matter to her anyway, she knew she had a one sides crush on her best friend, she couldn't expect him to stay single forever, it just surprised her when he suddenly got close to a girl that made her look like a child, but seeing Natsu ogling a girl with tits the size of his head just struck a nerve in her, all she wanted to do now was to get her things and leave, with Natsu, he could stay and flirt with his long-haired, big-breasted friend all night for all she cared. Nut if that was true…Why did it hurt so much to see him with that other girl, she thought she had accepted things as they were.

As she tried to rid herself of those thoughts, a hand caught her. 'Damn, Natsu you can't just let anything go can you?' She was scrunched between several people and couldn't look back at him. Unexpectedly, she felt another hand on her lower back. She arched her back a bit in surprise. then the hand moved to down and slowly slipped into her pants, grabbing her hidden tail, she jumped and tried to twist out of the grasp.

The hand in her pants jerked her tail a bit. It was then Erza came to an important revelation. This was definitely NOT Natsu! No way would he be so forward, especially not with her! Also, she knew he'd never do something like pull on her tail like that…he just wasn't like that! Whoever this was, they'd just signed their own death warrant! Unfortunately, because of the tight space, Erza couldn't turn well enough to see or attack her defended.

A Husky voice whispered to her, "You know you want it…" Now she was certain it wasn't Natsu! Erza's anger bubbled up inside her, she let out a shriek, but people around her didn't seem to notice, she bent forward and threw her head back as hard as she could, the back of her head hit something hard and the presence of both hand's disappeared, she turned around and saw a man in a disheveled suit, his cheeks were tinted red, obviously intoxicated, he must have brought his own alcohol or just came drunk, before she could turn the unfortunate drunk into her stress relief ball, she was surrounded by three bouncers.

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to leave." The tallest one sat, as the shorted two, but equally as intimidating men grabbed her arms.

"But he was the one who-"

"No excuses miss. Please vacate the establishment.." His gruff voice carried an obvious threat.

Erza could only sigh in defeat. No use arguing with these idiots. How come every time she defended herself, she was the one to be blamed! Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she recognized the black and white sneakers slamming the tallest bouncer into the ground, 'Oh, dear god…'

Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly and glared at the shorter two, he was already pissed off as it was and he was certainly in no mood to deal with the stupidity of this clubs obviously incompetent security.

"A little tip, When a woman screams, she usually isn't consenting to being touched." Natsu growled

"Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you! These guys are security! Are you trying to get me into more trouble! God, you are so irresponsible, you know that!" Natsu's eyes shifted to her and her voice died in her throat, his eyes seemed…hurt, again he had come to help _her_ and all she did was scream at him.

He had brought her here and attempt to have fun, to show her there was more to life than lay around in the grass and breathe, every single idea he had had gone bad, maybe he was just irresponsible, he bowed his head and muttered "Sorry."

The tall man groaned as he sat up "Only one person on the planet who can kick like that, Natsu!" Natsu recognized the voice, one he had not heard in years.

"Elfman! Now way?" Natsu pulled the taller man to his feet.

"Me? What about you? Finally got away from the crazy old man?" The white haired, scarred bouncer smiled clapping the boy on the shoulder.

Erza was confused, Natsu had quite literally decked the man less than five seconds ago and now they were all chummy? The two shorted men, still held her tightly for some reason, Elfman turned his not so friendly gaze on them and they shivered "What are you two doing? Let her go."

"But-"

Elfman silenced them with a raised hand "Natsu's point was 100% correct, I apologize Miss, I reacted rashly."

"Oh, Um..That's alright?" Erza's head span, as her arms were let go, she felt sick at her behavior towards Natsu, while he was engaged in conversation she stealthily slipped away from them, she found her seat and sat down with a long sigh.

"You okay?" Erza had her eyes closed, but the voice seemed rally familiar, she opened her eyes to fin the blonde from earlier, she almost growled at her.

"Look, I know how that may have looked with your boyfriend and all, but he was just checking my arm, he thought I might have broken it." The blonde explained cheerily.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was Erza's response 'And ii blew up at him, for making sure he didn't break a girls arm…I really am the worst."

A black haired man in white coat walked out of the crowd, he approached the blonde and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Sorry, Lucy there was a little problem with security."

Then Erza notice the golden ring on the blonde's finger, she let her head fall forward and hit the table with a groan, Lucy chuckled at her "It's all right Grey, business is important now that we have so many people coming here." Lucy tapped his nose.

Grey looked at the top of the red hair and raised his eyebrows the ears twitched slightly and He placed a small white card beside the girls arm "Your boyfriend and Elfman explained what happened, you have my sincerest apologies and if we can make it up to you just give us a call, we can set you two up in one of the private rooms on the second floor…or something." Grey said simply, before taking his wife's hand and walking away.

Erza lifted her head to tell him the same thing she had told Lucy, but he was already gone, she looked down at the small business card on the table, she picked the thing up and dropped it in her handbag. before turning to the table of snacks behind her, she let her nose guide her, a small white bowl was almost overflowing with lightly browned biscuits that made her mouth water, she placed one in her mouth and moaned at the flavor in her mouth, she took a handful and ate them slowly as she waited for Natsu to come back.

Natsu finally made his way out of the crowd and fell onto his seat heavily, he looked to Erza's seat and was surprised her bag was still there, he looked a the snack table and noticed an upturned white bowl, the bottom had a small label on it 'Catnip snacks, please consume responsibly.' Natsu frowned at it, 'Surely Erza is the one that did this?' He shrugged, she would find her way back here and then he would apologize for dragging her out here.

Natsu noticed a red blur out of the corner of his eye and felt a sudden pressure against his chest, it took a moment for him to register Erza was hugging him, squeezing the life out of him was closer to the point. She pulled back slightly, sitting on the edge of his knee, she had the top button of her shirt undone giving him a sizable view of her cleavage as she peered up at him cutely, her ears flattening against her head and her tail swishing about behind her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." She cooed softly, leaning forward slightly grazing her lips against his jaw line, Natsu froze, that was not what he expected, well he didn't expect any of this but that, she ground herself up his leg slowly and leaned into his neck, it seemed like she was inhaling him "I like this smell." She announced happily.

Natsu's brain lagged, so he just stared at her in open mouth disbelief, she moved her hands over his chest and grazed her nose across the line of his throat, before squeezing him against her tightly, pressing her breasts against him and burying her head in the crook of his neck "Erza?" He winced as she suddenly bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her slightly away from him.

"Aw, don't you like me? I wore this especially for you." Again in an overly happy tone, Natsu held her in front of him and stared at her face, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed glazed over, her eyes lid drooped considerably and she fell limply against his chest, breathing softly and occasionally letting out a purr, Natsu sighed. before hoisting her onto his back holding underneath her legs, he picked up her bag and made his way out of the club shaking his head and he walked, he looked down the street, and readjusted Erza on his back, his house was closer, 'she can stay at my house for the night and go home in the morning, besides I'd rather not have her wake up like this and walk out in the night."


	11. Chapter 11

If Erza could make a list of all the things she would have rather not woken up to that morning, Natsu's scent would be top of that list, all it did was bring the memories of the night before to the forefront of her mind, the blankets wrapped around her were tossed to the side of the room seconds after she regained consciousness, she stared at the wall and tried to calm the red hue of her cheeks, it wasn't working, she had actually bitten him, her mind still swam slightly and she gave her head a violent shake as she got to her feet and walked towards the door of Natsu's apartment, she prayed Natsu was still asleep that way she could just sneak out and take a few days to think, as fate would have it she was not going to have her time to think as the object of her recent affection walked in front of her, Natsu wore a pair of long baggy black tracksuit pants and had a towel draped over his neck his hair still matted from water, the still not totally her part of her brain told her to jump him right there, but her control was her own.

Natsu just smiled at her, a smile that would usually would put a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest instead filled her with an odd feeling of guilt, as well as immense embarrassment.

"Morning," Natsu said in his same everyday tone "Breakfast is on the table, if you're hungry."

"Why?" Erza asked, although she wasn't sure herself what she was asking.

"Why what?" Natsu frowned.

"Why are did you bring me here? After everything last night." Erza demanded.

"Why wouldn't I? Erza, you clearly were not yourself, it's okay." Natsu reassured.

"It's not okay!" Erza snapped, unfortunately she remembered everything she had planned to do if she had not fallen asleep and she also managed to get it into her had it was his fault because he dragged her there "This is all your fault!"

Natsu recoiled and the look of confusion on his face was apparent, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.

"Why did you drag me to a place like that?!" She demanded "I told you I didn't want to go and you pressured me into it!"

"I just thought you would like to do something other than beat the crap out of each other and sit on grass all day, there is more to life than that!" Natsu retorted defensively.

Erza stepped back slightly, her mind processing what Natsu had said, if she was right, was he not happy with their friendship? That was what they did, they would fight, she'd hit him, they'd argue a little more, she'd win, they'd smile and feel complete, was that only her? Was he only staying with her out of pity, because she was alone, she didn't want that not only for herself but for him either, she didn't want him to stay around her because he felt it was his duty too, she wanted to confirm it with him, to ask him if she was just blowing things out of proportion, but in rage she retorted with the first thing that entered her mind "If you don't like how I do things then just stay away from me!" She hit him in the stomach hard and stormed out of the apartment, Natsu stared at the floor where she had been standing, he heard the door slam and he winced slightly, he stayed like that for a few minutes, slowly rubbing at the place where she had hit him, that was a new kind of hit, that hurt, a lot, she had never hit him like that he could practically feel the rage emanating from the spot. He fell back against the wall and stared at the roof, a slow feeling of guilt slowly filling his body.

'Had she really been that uncomfortable? Yeah, the end of the night was a little weird…but he thought she had enjoyed at least some of the night.' He pulled the white undershirt from the closet threw it over his head picked up his shoes and chased after the red-headed Nekojin.

He caught up to her as she neared her dorm, the first time he had called out to her she had barely turned to look at him before sprinting off, he had chased after her and she finally stopped for breath allowing him to catch up, he continued to call her name, she finally turned around and glared at him "What?!"

He slid to a stop and took a breath "I'm sorry, the club was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have made you come, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Erza's glare changed and softened a little "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?!" Her ears flattened to her head and her fists clenched "Can you understand what it's like to lose all control and allow your animal instincts to…to…"She trailed into a whisper, her cheeks glowing a bright red as her tailed drooped behind her.

Natsu walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she recoiled from him like her burned her "It's okay."

"Nothing about that is _okay!_ " She snarled shooting him a glare that told him to stop, he obliged "It's pathetic that I allowed myself to sink to that level!"

"You made a mistake, everybody does." Natsu smiled, a smile that made her heart warm and break at the same time.

"My family doesn't," she informed him "It's shameful."

"I am sorry, I swear I didn't mean to put you into a position that would embarrass or upset you, I just wanted to help you." Natsu owed his head slightly.

"Help me? You wanted to _help_ me?" Erza's rage seemed to return in full force and Natsu backed away slightly "I don't need your _help!_ I can take care of myself!" She spun on her heel and stormed into her dorm, she stopped and turned around shooting him another glare "I don't need your pity!"

Natsu was more confused than when he started, how had he managed to screw everything up so royally?

For three days Erza locked herself in her room, she would look out her window at the end of class and watch the boy she loved stare up at her window for almost an hour after school, he would move around out the front seemingly trying to think, the thought made her smile and made her feel guilty, did he really think he had to save her? He was the guy most girls would kill to be with, despite his awkwardness, he was kind, he wasn't that funny, but he was too good for her, well that is what she thought, but she loved him anyway and she knew he didn't feel the same way, she curled her knee's close to her chest and cried.

Natsu walked home on the afternoon of the third day, he booted a can along with him and his trademark scowl plastered his face with a simple warning to those around him 'stay the fuck away'. She thought he pitied her? He only wanted her to stay around him, they way she smiled when only he was around, the way she laughed, even the way she always, kind of, won their arguments, it was an almost nostalgic smile that came to his face, sitting around on the grass laughing and fighting, that _was_ them, he had dragged her to a club, that neither wanted to go to and all it did was break something he wanted more than anything else to stay together and knowing that _he_ had screwed it up made him angrier than anything ever had.

"Oh, look at that," The voice of a man he recognized "What happened to your Nekobitch? She find a better plaything?"

Natsu glared at the black haired head of Gajeel, before a wide evil grin spread across his face "You know what? I was just thinking about how fun it would be to paint the sidewalk red."

The boy charged him, Natsu sidestepped the haymaker and tripped the black haired man over, before stomping on the back of his head, there was a sickening crack as the man's nose hit the concrete,  
Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off.

It was only seconds after he had closed the door, that he heard a knock, he opened the door slowly, the white haired Nekojin in front of him glared and he shouldered it with an unimpressed look, she threw a punch at him and he caught the woman's wrist and spun her around.

"What do you want?!" Natsu demanded angrily.

"What did you do?!" Mirajane demanded.

"Yeah, I fucked up!" Natsu growled "I broke something I cared about because I was too worried about what everyone else thought, I don't need you here to remind me!" He released her arm, she rubbed her forearms and looked him up and down.

"I don't care what you did to break it, but it's your responsibility to fix it if you did." Mirajane said flatly

"Great, as soon as I figure out how, other than getting a time machine and changing something, you will be the first I inform." Natsu growled, he kicked the door closed and stomped back into his lounge room, flopping onto the couch with a loud thud, he placed his forearm over his eyes and permitted himself to cry.

Erza stood at the door of Natsu's apartment, dressed in a heavy black raincoat and shivering slightly against the cold as it pelted down around her, she held a small black plastic bag that contained the Hoodie Natsu had lent to her the day she had stayed here, she took a steadying breath and lifted her hand, knocking on the door three times, 'Just hand him the bag and leave.' She nodded to herself.

The door opened, Natsu's hair was disheveled and his clothing was equally as messed up, it looked like he had worn that same thing for days, his eyes were slightly red and puffy and a sheen on moisture covered his eyelashes, he looked at her as if he wasn't actually looking at her.

Erza staggered back, what this because of her? There wasn't anything else that could have done it, she dropped the bag, she didn't know what to do, so she ran, she turned and took off down the stairs.

Natsu shook his head, ripped his coat from the hanger and ran after her shouting her name as he pulled the clothing over his arms.

Erza heard him but ignored it as she ran, she didn't know if she even turned the right way, the image of Natsu kept replaying in her head, it was _her_ fault, the rain pelted at her shoulders and froze her as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, another sound caught her attention, one she recognized the horn of a truck?

She turned and the bright headlights of a large delivery truck caused her to lift her hand in front of her eyes, she wanted to move, dive, get out of the way, but her legs wouldn't do what she wanted them too, it was too late…


	12. Chapter 12

She turned and the bright headlights of a large delivery truck caused her to lift her hand in front of her eyes, she wanted to move, dive, get out of the way, but her legs wouldn't do what she wanted them too, it was too late…

The next thin she knew was a roiling sensation in her stomach, she was falling? Something warm held her tightly there was a sudden jolt and a groan of pain, it took a few moments for Erza to realize she had closed her eyes, they opened slowly, she stared at the dark black coat that held the scent of someone she cared about, her eyes trailed up to his face, his eyes were tightly shut and he held onto her for dear life, She pressed on his chest, he had saved her, again, he always saved her and now he thought he had too.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, when he didn't let her go she hit him lightly on the chest "Let me go!" She shouted "I don't need you to save me!"

Natsu blinked at her, his grip slackened slightly before his hands came to her cheeks, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed his head forward, pressed his lips against hers, she was surprised at first so she just froze there, the kiss ended all too soon for her, she stared at him blankly all her arguments flew from her head and she had trouble getting them back, her heartbeat so hard against her ribcage she swore he could hear it.

"I'm sorry," Natsu closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers "I never realized that was what you thought," She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her "I don't care what happened to you in the past, I am not going anywhere and I am not going to let you quit on me either, you know what my plans for college life were? Pick a focus and try to get a job, I never thought about getting a friend, leaving the pit of loneliness I had been living in all my life, I am sorry I so royally screwed up, I never should have made you go to that club, I'm sorry I tried to change everything, I was an idiot." She smirked despite the situation.

"But I love you, Erza Scarlet, I love everything about you, your smile makes my day better, the way you always win our arguments makes me smile like a fool. so you better get used to having me around, because I don't plan on going anywhere."

She should have said something, but the exuberant smile and the overwhelming happiness that swelled in her chest took most of the thoughts she had. So she did the first thing that came to her mind, she leaned forward and kissed him, she poured all her feelings into the kiss and hoped they would reach him and judging from the way he responded they did. She pulled back as oxygen became scarce, she was almost saddened from the lack of warmth Natsu provided as she got to her feet, Natsu got up slowly, and stood wobbling slightly, she frowned at him, then she remembered hearing him groan, Did the truck clip him? Her eyes widened in worry and she darted to his side "What happened? Are you Alright?"

Natsu tested his right ankle tenderly, he winced as the toe hit the ground and recoiled from the ground "I think I landed funny." He answered truthfully.

She chuckled "Well, that's what you get for jumping out into traffic, didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways?" She pulled his arm over her shoulder and supported him as they hobbled home in the pouring rain, by the time they arrived their clothing was soaked through and shivering.

Erza helped Natsu into his bedroom and he hopped over to his closet, using the wall as a crutch as he rummaged around with one hand, he pulled the same clothing Erza had worn last time she had gotten stuck here and tossed it too her "You use the shower, I will use the heater." He called after her.

He slowly began peeling his own soaked clothing off himself, a process made painful by his ankle, he wasn't sure if it was broken or sprained, but he knew it hurt like hell. After getting into dry clothes, he hobbled his way to the couch and pulled the small heater close to himself rubbing his hands together as the hot air blasted him.

Erza emerged from his shower a few minutes later, she carried a blanket out of his closet and wrapped it around him before sitting opposite him on the single couch, she stared at him for a few minutes as if trying to figure out what to say.

"What's eating you midget?" Natsu asked flatly.

"What are we?" He frowned but she elaborated before he could speak "I mean, I don't think regular dating rules really apply to us, I mean we aren't the most traditional of people."

He leaned back and rubbed his chin in thought "Well, that's true I mean you aren't really 'girlfriend' material." He smiled jokingly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are lucky your hurt, but don't push it, you aren't the most flattering boyfriend either, you giant flower." Erza retorted.

Natsu chuckled.

"But this is what I mean," Erza gestured between them "I don't want to lose this because we are…together."

"Well, this is what we do," Natsu responded "I mean I don't think I would stop proving you wrong for the world."

He pushed a little to far and she kicked him in the stomach, he grunted but the hit didn't hold any malice behind it, she smirked at him "Well how about this, you are my Agitator."

Natsu laughed "I think it suit's us."

Erza nodded in affirmation, before getting up and pulling the blanket around herself and leaning her head on his chest "You want to know the best parts about our arguments now?"

"Hm?" Natsu hummed in question.

Erza placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his again, he returned the kiss fervently, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and his tongue brushed against her lip, she opened her mouth and went on the offensive engaging his tongue in a battle royal for a few minutes before pulling back due to lack of oxygen, she leaned her head back on his chest and smiled.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, in between her ears "I think we need to argue more." He joked.

She chuckled against him before falling asleep, she purred silently against his chest before Natsu got tired and leaned back slightly before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Erza's nose twitched at the enticing aroma that filled it, lifting her head tiredly she rubbed at her eyes, noticing the lack of Natsu's warmth she could only guess he was responsible for the aroma currently causing her to salivate.

It was almost the same as the last time she had stayed, she could hear music from the kitchen faintly and she already knew the boy would likely be singing quietly in that odd way he did when he was distracted.

She got to her feet slowly, pulling a blanket around her shoulders that dragged along the ground as she peered around the doorway into the kitchen and as expected Natsu stood in front of the stove rocking slightly to the beat of the music and singing softly.

 _You built walls to stand tall, crashed to the floor one by one._

Erza padded into the room softly, seating herself at the table her eyes closed and she swayed slightly to the tune, Natsu smirked to himself as he spotted her sit down at his table.

 _Tomorrow comes creeping your boats are strucked on, walking full of bravado, but your eyes weighed a ton._

He stopped as he placed a small tower on pancakes in front of the small cat girl, the mess of syrup melted butter and small berries that topped It made her mouth water.

"Why do you sing when you cook?" Erza asked curiously, hers ears twitching cutely.

Natsu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "It's stupid."

"Come on, tell me." Erza pressed

"I-It's something my mum used to do, Whenever she used to cook she would sing or hum or something like that, It just feels wrong if I don't." He explained with a small amount of red in his cheeks.

Erza had a small smile on her face "You don't have to stop you know." She'd never admit it but she liked his singing voice, it wasn't that he was good, he opted to harmonize with the singer instead of mimicking them, it almost sounded better than the song itself.

Natsu smirked as he moved around her, brushing her hair back behind her ear, and action that still brought a blush to her face at the unfamiliar closeness, the chorus started as he moved and he decided to oblige her.

"I'm shining for you, brighter than the morning star," He sung sweetly into her ear "Shining for you, Light in your darkest hour, When your hopeless and hiding, effin and blinding, I'll bring your ship home, I'm shining…shining for you."

Erza leaned into the boys shoulder, her boys, shoulder as he continued he would occasionally stop and place a small kiss on her temple in the small breaks in the song. When the song ended she began eating slowly, still silently enjoying Natsu's proximity.

The food was at Natsu's usual moan educing standard, she finished it quickly and leaned into the warmth of her boyfriend, she paused and frowned 'boyfriend doesn't sound right to me.' She thought simply, she tilted her head and looked at the pinkette.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as he glanced at her expression "What?"

"If you were to introduce me to your friends, if you had any other friends that is, what would you say?" Erza asked, her ears twitching in excitement.

"This is my Girlfriend?" He led with apprehensively "Hm, You're not much of a girlfriend though."

"I know right, I can't introduce you as my boyfriend either, we aren't lovey-dovey like other people are we?"

"Not in the traditional sense I guess," Natsu admitted, he snapped his fingers and a smile appeared on his face "This is my aggravator!"

"Aggravator?" Erza questioned, she wasn't sure making up words was the right way to go about this.

"Yeah, You enjoy arguing with me and it annoys me that you do, it aggravates me, you're my aggravator!" Natsu looked at her with a slight glint in his eyes. He fully expected her to shoot down this idea.

"So you would be my…aggravated?" Erza rubbed at her chin for a moment, her ears perked up slightly at the thought "Yeah, let's go with that!"

Natsu stared at her in disbelief "You know, yesterday I chased you until my legs felt like they were going to fall off, saved your life, became the happiest man on the planet and I did all that, to become your aggravated?"

"Yep," Erza chimed happily, leaning towards his and planting a lingering kiss on his lips before snuggling into him cutely "Would you like me to tell you how my yesterday went?"

Natsu rubbed his cheek into the top of her hair happily "Sure."

"I had this hoodie, it belonged to a really close friend who I just so happened to fall in love with, it was driving me crazy having it around reminding me of all these really embarrassing memories, so on my way to give it back of course it begins raining, cause of my wonderful luck. As it turns out me dropping off the map for three days was as emotionally devastating to my friend as it was…too me, I didn't know how to make it better so I bolted," She paused and looked at him, the warm smile on his face held as he listened intently, she knew he had already figured all this out, it was his nature to know about it, just the fact that he was listening to her so intently even though he already knew warmed her heart "I didn't expect him to chase after me at all, then there was this truck and I thought I was going to die, I mean I even saw my whole life flash before my eyes," She emphasized her point with an odd hand movement "Then I became the happiest girl on the planet. Then I think I set a record by becoming the world's first 'Aggravator.'"

Natsu chuckled slightly "That was riveting, specially the part where you almost died, I was on the edge of my seat!"

She punched him in the arm "I didn't mention, My friend was this giant dumbass."

"Really? I think your just super short." He replied "Your friend sounds really lucky though."

"Oh, He knows he is." Erza replied with a smile as she turned her head up, Natsu moved slightly as his lips pressed against hers, she tilted her head back further as he deepened the kiss, he gave her bottom lip a tentative lick, as if he was unsure whether or not she wanted to continue. She hesitated only a moment before opening her mouth, the progress each made was slow and in a word, awkward, neither of them really knew what they were doing, so they just imitated what they had seen in movies, Natsu pressed forward slightly and pulled her small frame into him, as his tongue slipped into her mouth properly, he swirled it against her tongue. Erza let out a surprised moan at the contact, there was no way he was getting away with that, as she wracked through her brain for a way to get revenge apparently her tail was way ahead of her, the appendage wrapped around the inside of his upper thigh and caressed it lightly, Natsu started and pulled back in surprise, both panted and Erza's cheeks were more than a little red.

"That scared me." Natsu sighed out, glancing at her tail.

Erza, not trusting her voice just nodded her head dumbly.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Natsu asked

"No!" Erza exclaimed suddenly, Natsu started but remained silent, she glowed a little redder "I mean, you were doing so well, I thought I had to get a little revenge and then it did that I don't really control it and so I-uh, I'm sorry." She ended her flustered rant with an adorable pout and lowered her head to look at the floor.

He gave her head a playful scratched between the ears as he got to his feet, he buckled slightly as he put too much weight on his injured leg, she had completely forgotten about it, she darted to his side and he stubbornly refused to lean on her.

"It's not that bad, I'll be limping for a day maybe two at the worst." He explained simply

"Natsu." Erza growled seriously

"I'm serious, It's just a little bruised." Natsu defended

Erza pulled the leg of his pants up quickly, revealing a swollen purple and black mass that used to be his ankle, she sent a fiery glare up at the boy.

"A lot bruised?" He smiled nervously

"You've been walking around this hole time like you were fine, go sit down," She sighed in exasperation as she searched around for the first aid kit and retrieved an icepack from the freezer, Natsu hobbled his way into the lounge room and plopped onto his couch with a relieved sigh, Erza entered the room a few minutes later, balancing a glass of water an icepack and some tablets which he assumed were anti-inflammatory, she handed him the glass of water and the tablets "Tale these." She ordered, he took the glass and the tablets and swallowed them quickly before laying back down and laying his arm over his eyes.

Erza set about the task of wrapping the pack around his ankle slowly, trying to avoid causing him as much pain as possible, although she fumbled a little bit, he didn't make a sound to indicate that she caused him any pain. She finished slowly and crawled her way over the top of him, he noticed the lack of, well anything and moved his arm to find her hovering above him, a slightly mischievous smile on her face .

"What?" Natsu asked

"You know I won't be able to just leave you here while you can't walk." Erza noted

"O..kay?" He questioned slowly still not entirely sure what she meant or where she was going.

Erza leaned forwards and placed her lips over his before pulling back quickly "I wonder what we can do to pass the time." She sighed

Natsu's smirk was downright seductive as he flipped her over, carefully maneuvering himself to avoid further injury as the two entered another intense make out session.

 **A/N: Hey everybody! Flaredragon to finally catch up on this story! First, I would like to say I'm truly sorry to everybody that was waiting for me to complete the original chapters. Something happened to my flash drive and I lost everything in it. So it will take a while to get everything back to normal. Thanks for your patience!**

 **June 2, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here! I finally got this story updated and I'm so glad I did! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the original chapters from the first author, but I hope you like.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, but I do own the plot.**

"Aggravator" - **People speaking**

' _Aggravated_ ' - **People thinking**

 **Chapter 14**

"Hey Erza, which movie do you want to see?"

"Got any Sci-Fi movies?"

"Sci-Fi…let's see…I got _Aliens_ and _Predator._ "

"Any other ones?"

"I got _Star Trek._ "

" _Star Trek_!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, " _Star Trek_ it is then."

Natsu and Erza were in front of the TV in Natsu's living room. They came back from their class and had a quick dinner so they could see a movie together.

Ever since they officially became a couple they have gotten a lot closer and have gotten to know each other really well, but they still have their 'friendly' fights that usually ends with Erza kicking her 'aggravated' in the shin and making out after that.

They got the DVD in the player and got on Natsu's couch. Erza was leaning on him and was careful on Natsu's injuries, even though those are almost gone.

The two cuddled together on the couch and began watching the movie. It wasn't long before Natsu decided to mess with Erza and begins to tease Erza by doing the one thing that would always make her embarrassed and flustered…

…rubbing her tail.

Natsu started slow and subtle to see her reaction. Erza squirmed and moaned a bit, motivated Natsu to go a little harder on rubbing her tail. He was about to scratch behind her cat ears, but Erza ruined his fun by elbowing him on the side, hard.

"I'm trying to watch the movie. We can do that after the movie."

Natsu sighed and rested his head on top of hers, "Ok, whatever you say midget."

His big mouth earned him another elbow to the side, but he ignored it and continued watching the movie.

It was half way through the movie that Natsu felt his phone vibrated and decided to check it out.

"Who the Hell would be texting me at this hour…oh."

Erza looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Natsu gave Erza a toothy grin, "That was my old man and my sisters. The text said that there coming over for the weekend."

Erza's tail stiffened and looked at Natsu with wide eyes, "You're family is coming over this weekend?!"

Natsu nodded, "That's what the text said. Are you okay with that?"

Erza didn't answer but the expression on her face was all that he needed. He wrapped his arms around the small neko and brought her closer to his body.

"You have nothing to worry about; my family won't judge you, but they will kill me for not mentioning our relationship to them." Natsu said with a chuckle.

Erza frowned, "That's not funny Natsu."

Natsu chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, "Relax Erza, you don't have anything to worry about. If anything, I should be the one worried."

"And why should you be worried?" Erza asked.

Natsu avoided her gaze and blushed, "Well, my family can be pretty embarrassing and acts a little…violent."

Erza shook her head, "That explains how you turned out like this."

"Hey!"

Erza smiled, "Oh don't be like now. Let's go back to watching the movie."

Natsu looked at the neko before sighing and looking back to the movie, praying to any god out there for luck this weekend.

 _~Time Skip~_

"For the last time Erza, you have nothing to worry about." Natsu sighed at the sight of his nervous girlfriend, or should he say 'aggravator'. Erza was sitting on the couch with her ears twitching and her tail swaying from one side to the other.

"I know Natsu but still, I can't help but feel nervous."

Natsu sighed once again and sat next to the neko, "Why are you even nervous? Do you think they'll judge you or something?"

Before Erza could answer, the two heard someone knocking on the door. Erza's tail stayed still after hearing it and her ears dropped.

"I think they're here." Natsu walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello-URK!"

Before Erza or Natsu could react, a foot connected with Natsu's face and sent him flying into the living room. Erza was shell shocked when she saw her boyfriend flying.

"Natsu!" Erza ran towards said man and checked him for any injuries.

"That's for never calling us!" said the very person that kicked the pink haired teen and effectively knocking him out. Erza turned and saw a small blue haired girl with a pout. For some reason she was wearing a tae kwon do uniform with a black belt.

"Don't you think that was a little overkill Wendy?" A young brunette said as she was standing behind Wendy and holding a backpack. The brunette was wearing a simple white blouse with some dark blue jeans and some sandals.

Erza heard some laughing and a tall man came into view, "I don't think so Cana, she never held back against Natsu and I doubt she'll start tonight." Erza looked at the crimson haired man and felt a little intimidated by him due to his height and strong physique, especially since he had on a judo uniform.

' _Why are those two wearing uniforms?'_ Erza thought as she saw the odd trio

"That was amazing Wendy!" Igneel praised the young bluenette, "Your form is getting better and from the way he flew, you're also getting stronger."

Natsu flew past Erza and tackled the crimson haired man, "You bastard!"

"Respect your father you pink haired brat!"

"It's SALMON you bastard!"

Both father and son began fighting with all their might as they began to punch and kick the other. Igneel dodged one of Natsu's kick before grabbing his leg and threw him towards the kitchen. Igneel followed him and continued their fighting.

Erza was just standing there, shocked from what she was witnessing. She felt someone tapping her shoulder and saw the girl named Cana.

"Don't worry about those two. They fight every day, mostly when they wake up and at night. I'm Cana, Natsu's sister." Cana brought her hand out and shook Erza's hand. Erza was still in shock from everything that happened since her boyfriend opened the door.

"H-Hi, I'm Erza." The red headed neko stuttered, finally recovering from her shock.

Wendy walked up to Erza and gave her a cute and innocent smile, "Hi Erza-san, I'm Wendy Dragneel. It's nice to meet you and sorry about earlier.

Erza looked at the young girl and didn't what to say, "Why did you kick Natsu again?"

Wendy pouted, "He was supposed to call us every weekend!"

"It's not my fault sis; a lot of stuff happened and became busy." Natsu argued as he walked away from the kitchen, finally done with his fight with his dad, who was taking some food from the fridge.

"Whatever, I'm still mad." Wendy replied as she looked away from her brother. Cana laughed as Natsu tried to reason with the stubborn bluenette.

"Your name is Erza, right?"

The short neko turned around and found Igneel finishing a slice of cheesecake.

' _Wait a second…that's my cheesecake!_ ' Erza wanted to beat the crap out of the tall man, but restrained herself. She doesn't want to leave a bad impression on her boyfriend's family. Plus she doubts that she could really hurt the tall man.

"Yes, my name is Erza."

Igneel smiled at her, "I got to say, I never saw a neko before, but you're so cute and adorable."

Erza felt her cheeks heating up from the compliment. She wasn't used people saying things like that to her.

"Now have my son been treating you right?" Erza was caught off guard by the question; it got worse when Igneel began shooting more questions.

"Is he gentle?"

"Is he rough?"

"Has he been using condoms?"

"I am going to have grandchild?!"

Igneel's eyes sparkled at that last question. It was also after that last question Wendy, Natsu, and Cana kicked the red haired man in the chest, sending send to the wall.

"Cut it out old man!" Natsu's cheeks were burning and couldn't help but feel like hiding in the corner from the embarrassment. Wendy and Cana were also blushing, even though Wendy didn't understand half the stuff Igneel said.

"…" Erza didn't know what to think about Natsu's family, but they seemed alright. Well, at least Cana was.

Cana and Wendy sighed while Natsu went to the kitchen, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pasta!"

"Ribs!"

"Potato salad!"

Natsu sighed when he heard his family's requests, "Alright, give me about an hour to make it."

' _I'm starting to think that Cana's the only normal one. I hope they won't try to pry about me and Natsu._ ' Erza thought as she entered the kitchen with the rest of Natsu's family.

 **A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Ok, let me just say that I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been busy with homework and studying for my exams for college, luckily this is my last week for this quarter and I will have December free, so I will be having more time to write.**

 **Also, I have been working on my other stories. I've been doing bits and pieces on each of them so expect them coming.**

 **Please REVIEW or PM**

 **November 28, 2016**

 **Flaredragon Out**


End file.
